I Don't Like Girls
by HnDattebayo1010723
Summary: Naruto has always been Sasuke's little brother however, "little brother" is not really what Sasuke wants for him.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first SasuNaru fanfiction so have mercy on me! . Enjoy :D_

* * *

_**Bold**** Italic =**_ Memory/Flashback

_Italic _= Thought

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese-English Translations**_

**Oka-chan/san: **Mom

**Haiyaku: **Hurry up/Quickly

**Teme: **An rude way of saying "you"

**Dobe: **Idiot/Loser

**Hai hai: **Yeah yeah/Whatever

* * *

_**"Why**** are you crying?"**_

_**The pale, raven haired boy stood over the crying blond with concern. Naruto looked up, pink eyed and teary.**_

_**"Why do you care?" Naruto spoke trying to sound threatening but his voice cracked taking away the hostility.**_

_**"Because I do, so what's wrong?" He crouched down to become eye level with the other boy. "If you share a secret with me, I'll share one with you. It's only fair."**_

_**Naruto pondered it for a moment. He didn't know if he could trust Sasuke. He'd just met him and had no idea who this kid was. Sasuke sighed impatiently.**_

_**"I don't mean to be rude but Oka-chan said I need to hurry home so that I could greet my new brother," Sasuke said trying to sound as nice as possible.**_

_**"Sasuke, haiyaku!" Itachi called.**_

_**"I'm coming!" Sasuke called back.**_

_**Naruto sighed. "My parents are dead." He was so quiet that it barely came out as a whisper. "And it's my fault."**_

_**His eyes started to produce more tears. Sasuke gave him a small smile and wiped it away. He patted the boy's head and leaned in to his ear. "I don't like girls."**_

* * *

_Ugh, stupid teme_, Naruto thought to himself as he sat in his seat. He sent a quick glare towards Sasuke who was at the time surrounded by girls. Sakura was among them but smiled apologetically to Naruto while he wasn't looking. Naruto never understood why so many girls fawned over Sasuke. _That's because no one knows his secret_. He rolled his eyes and tried to find some sort of distraction. They had a substitute teacher. Iruka was out on some special teacher workshop and would be out for the week. Naruto didn't mind too much, it meant less work.

"Stop zoning out," Gaara said poking Naruto's nose. "It's not good to keep everything to yourself."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm just bored. I have nothing pent up inside." Okay well the second part was a lie. "Besides we have five minutes left in the period and I have to stay for stupid clean up duty."

"You and Uchiha, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind. We have to go home together."

"Have fun then."

Naruto rolled his eyes and just then the bell rang. "I'll see you later, Gaara."

Gaara walked off but waved over his shoulder. Naruto looked over at Sasuke again and saw all the girls wave flirtatiously good-bye to him. Naruto sighed and went to the closet to get the cleaning supplies. Naruto was happy when they were finally alone. He enjoyed alone time with Sasuke. He was a little more…relaxed you could say when they were alone.

"Oi, dobe," Sasuke called.

That didn't mean he wasn't still annoying. "What teme?"

Sasuke took the broom from Naruto and seemed to be hiding a smile. "Let's make this quick alright? Oka-san wants us home by 4."

"Hai hai," Naruto agreed. "You sweep and I'll straighten the desks out."

Sasuke nodded and they began their designated jobs. Naruto was done quickly so he started to wash the board. He was having a little trouble reaching the top the board and glared when he saw a pale hand reach where he missed.

"Go and dust out the erasers, I'll do the rest," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto huffed but grabbed the erasers and opened the window to do his job. They were done by 3:40 and Sasuke was rushing Naruto to grab his things so they could make it in time. It was a half hour walk from their school to home but they'd make it in 15 minutes if they ran. Sasuke gave Naruto another smug look and licked his thumb.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke wiped his nose. "You had chalk on your nose dobe."

Naruto blushed slightly but ignored it. "Oh, thanks."

Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke called him "dobe". He was actually really smart. In fact, he was one of the smartest in their class. He was skipped a grade so he was the youngest in the entire class. He'd gotten used to it over the years but he still wondered. _Fuck it,_ he thought to himself.

"Oi, teme! Why do you call me 'dobe'?" Naruto asked as they ran and as they did he tripped but was saved by Sasuke as usual.

"Because you do stupid things like this," Sasuke replied with a smirk. "Now hurry up. Oka-san will have my head if we're not home on time."

Naruto nodded and sped up to keep up with Sasuke. They reached the house at exactly 3:59 but Sasuke held Naruto back from the door. Naruto was confused but Sasuke just took his key out and looked down at his watch. He noticed Sasuke mouth "3, 2, 1" and then he opened the door and pushed Naruto in front of him.

"HAPPY 10 YEARS!"

The lights were flipped on and Itachi was seen popping a party popper and Naruto's mother standing with a cake in her hands. Well, not his mother biologically speaking. Biologically, Mikoto was Sasuke's and Itachi's mother. Today was the 10 year anniversary since Naruto moved in to live with the Uchihas. He was the adoptive brother of the family.

Naruto smiled big and blew out the candles. His mom kissed his cheek and Itachi ruffled his hair. He turned to Sasuke who was holding a present. He opened it to see it was a necklace with a teal crystal attached. He picked it up and looked at it curiously.

"It's from Tsunade," Mikoto explained. "Sasuke, help him get that on and let's eat this wonderful cake!"

Naruto handed Sasuke the necklace and he tied it on. He slipped his arms around Naruto's waist and hugged him. "Happy 10 years dobe," he whispered and walked to the kitchen.

Naruto blushed and was taken a bit aback by the action. Sasuke hugged him like that all the time but for some reason the hug felt different. He ignored the butterflies that threatened to go wild in his stomach and rushed into the kitchen. It was a chocolate cake covered in strawberry icing. Mikoto had baked it herself. Naruto later found out that the necklace belonged to the late brother of Tsunade, his grandmother. Naruto had been very close to him before he died. Fugaku, their father, had called not too long after they finished their cake. He was out on a business trip so was unfortunately absent for the mini celebration. He'd be back the next day so Naruto made sure to save him a slice of cake.

Later that night, Naruto fell asleep doing his homework. Sasuke looked over at him from his desk. They shared a room and even though Naruto had a desk, he preferred to work on his bed. Sasuke smiled to himself and looked to see he left 5 problems undone on his math homework. He sighed. "I'll let you sleep today, dobe," he said quietly to himself. He smiled and kissed the blond's forehead then went back to his desk to finish his and Naruto's homework.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hai again! See I had time for two chapters since you gotta wait like 3 damn days or so to begin uploading stories on here . Anyways here's chapter two!_

* * *

**_Chapter Japanese to English Translations _**

**-sensei: **Teacher

**Yatta: **Yes/Yay

**-kun:** Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Baka: **Idiot/Jackass/Stupid

**Ittetakimasu: **I'm leaving

**Ohayou: **Good morning (informally)

**Aniki/Onii-san/Nii-san: **Older brother

**Ne: **Hey/Yo/Um

**Shimatta: **Shit/Dammit

**Nanii: **What

**-senpai: **How to respectfully address an older student

**-san: **Mr./Ms./Mrs. or respectfully address someone

* * *

Naruto was packing his bag when Sasuke came up to him and handed him a paper with his tooth brush still in his mouth. He looked at it confusedly and realized it was his math homework. He must've fallen asleep while doing it last night. He smiled at Sasuke and thanked him then stuffed it in his bag. Sasuke nodded then went back to the bathroom to finish.

"I don't have a student government meeting today. Do you have soccer practice?" Sasuke asked as he came back into their room.

"No, Asuma-sensei wants us to rest so we can be relaxed for the game tomorrow," Naruto answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Wanna get something to eat after school?"

Naruto smiled brightly. "Are you treating me?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yes dobe."

"Ichiraku ramen and ice cream?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Yatta!"

Sasuke shook his head and mumbled "baka" to himself. He was happy that today was Friday. That meant that they didn't have to wear uniforms to school. Sasuke wore black skinny jeans with a dark blue v-neck shirt. Naruto wore a light orange t-shirt with a ramen swirl on it and blue skinny legged jeans. Sasuke had noticed the Naruto still didn't remove the necklace. Itachi offered to take them to school this morning since he wouldn't be home when they got back. He was in college and was just visiting for the special occasion.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Itachi-kun has your lunch and breakfast in the car. Haiyaku before you're late!" she called from the kitchen.

"Ittetakimasu!" both boys called as they quickly threw on their shoes and ran to Itachi's car.

"Ohayou, Onii-san!" Naruto said cheerfully as he strapped himself in.

"Ohayou, Aniki," Sasuke said in a calmer tone and secured his seat belt.

Itachi passed them their lunch and breakfast then started the car. "Ne, Sasuke?" Itachi said giving Sasuke a smug look through his rearview mirror. "I saw you last night."

Sasuke choked slightly on his toast and glared at Itachi. Of course Itachi saw him kissing Naruto's forehead last night. "Shimatta," he said under his breath.

"Nanii?" Naruto asked however it was incoherent due to the fact he had toast in his mouth. "What'd you see Onii-san?"

"Don't worry about it dobe," Sasuke said biting his toast angrily. He knew Itachi would not let him live this down.

"Oh by the way, Konan sends hugs and _kisses_," Itachi said.

Sasuke held back the blush that threatened to show on his cheeks. He gave Itachi his "fuck you" glare but Naruto didn't seem to notice. Sasuke slammed the door when he got out without saying good bye to his older brother and Naruto gave him a confused look. He waved good bye to Itachi and ran to catch up with Sasuke.

"You okay?" Naruto inquired.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and nodded. He would not let Itachi ruin his mood. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. C'mon, let's get to homeroom."

Naruto nodded hesitantly but followed him. Everyone was crowded around Naruto's desk for some reason. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and helped him push through the crowd. Naruto ignored how significantly colder his hand felt when Sasuke let go. There stood an elementary school student with a rose and note.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

The boy had a long, thick blue scarf on even though it was 67 degrees outside and the elementary school branch's uniform of Naruto's and Sasuke's school. "My name is Konohamaru. Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, who wants to know?"

"I was sent here to give you this." He handed Naruto the flower and the note. "It's not from me, I swear!" Konohamaru ran out the classroom and to the school's elementary branch.

Naruto looked down at the flower puzzled and opened the note.

_To the only sun that lights up my days: _

_Hey there Sunshine. Find me on the roof during lunch. I think it's about time we had a chat about us._

_-Your future_

Naruto blushed a bit at the note and looked over to Sasuke who had his fists clenched. He gave him a slight pout and sighed. Sasuke was so over protective sometimes. Naruto blamed "Older-brother-instincts".

When the crowd finally died down, Sasuke pulled a desk next to Naruto's. His fangirls knew better than to bother Sasuke when he was in one of these moods. Naruto sighed. He saw this coming.

"I'm coming with you," Sasuke said simply.

"You don't have to," Naruto said looking away. "It's probably a prank or some shit."

Many people liked picking on Naruto in school because he was the only student in the school who had skipped a grade. The curriculum was very rigorous yet he seemed to breeze through it. It was also very notary because of the tensions between the school branches. In Fire Shadow Academy (FSA), there was an elementary school, a junior high school and a high school. Once you were in, you stayed until college. There was much tension between the grades. Grades 5th and 6th and grades 8th and 9th had the most tension. Those were known as the "Threshold Grades". When Naruto had the opportunity to skip the 8th grade it caused the most tension in the history of FSA. Sasuke had the opportunity to go from the 8th to the 10th grade however when he heard Naruto was skipping as well and would be in his class, he refused. He couldn't leave his little brother. At least, that's how he pitched his reasoning to his parents.

"If Naruto and I are in the same class, it'll be easier us to help each other with homework. Besides, I'm in no rush and we'll be able to go home together," he had said to them. He had also included the fact that Naruto stopped calling him "nii-san" which showed they were losing their "brotherly closeness" to soften up Mikoto. In reality, Sasuke didn't mind that Naruto stopped calling him that. It would make future plans he had much less awkward. When people began picking on Naruto that made Sasuke's argument even more valid.

* * *

_**"Ne, Naruto, when'd you get that bruise on your arm?" Sasuke asked as they were cleaning up the classroom.**_

_**He noticed Naruto flinch slightly at his question. "Oh, um, I fell on the bathroom floor. It's no biggie."**_

_**Sasuke gave him a skeptical looked but believed him for now. Over the next few weeks though, Naruto seemed to be getting more and more bruises. Whenever Sasuke would ask, Naruto would always have some excuse as to why he was bruised up. Then one day Naruto went home before Sasuke because he had a student government meeting. Sasuke heard water running in the bathroom and when he passed it, there was water overflowing and leaking out of the door. Sasuke quickly tried to turn the door knob but it was locked. With all his might, he busted the door down with his body and found Naruto still in his school clothes, soaked, bloody and unconscious. He'd cut his wrists and tried to drown himself.**_

_**Sasuke didn't think he only acted. He turned the water off and pulled Naruto out of the tub then checked his pulse. It was there but very faint. He quickly pulled his cell phone out and dialed 911. Naruto survived but just barely. He'd lost a lot of blood. Sasuke was worried. So worried that worried was an understatement. Naruto's blood type was B and everyone else in their family was AB. Fugaku had made calls and got in touch with Tsunade fortunately. She happened to be visiting as a surprise for Naruto. Since she was his grandmother so she was able to donate.**_

_**Sasuke and the rest of his family had been in the hospital all night. The next morning when Naruto woke up, Sasuke was the first thing he saw. Tsunade was put in a different room where his parents were so that she could help with paper work. Itachi had just left to get him and Sasuke a snack so Naruto was alone in the room with Sasuke.**_

_**"Nii-san?" He was so out of it that he called Sasuke that for the first time since he was 10.**_

_**"Are you fucking stupid? Do you know you almost killed yourself?" Sasuke nearly screamed.**_

_**"I'm sorry," he mumbled.**_

_**"Do you know how fucking worried everyone was? How worried I was? You are so lucky Tsunade was in the neighborhood or you might be dead right now!"**_

_**Naruto looked away and became teary eyed. He couldn't talk to Sasuke when he acted like this. Sasuke sighed and tried to relax. He was so angry and he knew why Naruto had done this.**_

_**"Who's been giving you those bruises, Naruto?" he said calmly.**_

_**"Hibachi-senpai," Naruto said giving up finally. There was no use lying anymore. "I was better off d—"**_

_**"No!" Sasuke put his forehead on Naruto's. "Never, ever say that. I don't ever want that phrase to leave your mouth."**_

_**Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry," he whispered.**_

_**Sasuke sighed and ruffled his hair. "It's okay but don't ever do something like that again. Promise me."**_

_**"I promise."**_

_**"Good. Itachi went to get us some food. I'll call him and get him to pick you up something to eat. I know you must be starving." Naruto nodded. "Also, you're being put on a special iron rich diet so there'll be a hell of a lot more vegetables in your life now."**_

_**Naruto groaned and Sasuke chuckled to himself.**_

_**Naruto didn't go to school the next day but Sasuke did and with a purpose. Hibachi was a student in a 10th grade class. When Sasuke entered the classroom everyone went dead silent.**_

_**"Where the fuck is Nagasaki?" Sasuke said.**_

_**"What do you want Uchiha?" Hibachi called from his seat. He had a smug look on his face. Sasuke gave him the most intense glare he could muster and nearly ran over to him. Hibachi continued to act dumb. "And that's Nagasaki-senpai to y—"**_

_**Sasuke didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence and punched him right in the nose. Hibachi quickly reached for it and groaned in agony. He glared at Sasuke and threw a punch that Sasuke easily dodged. He grabbed Hibachi's arm and flipped him onto his back. Sasuke jumped on top of him and just kept punching his face until someone finally called some teachers in to separate them. They were surprised to see Sasuke in the middle of a fight.**_

_**"If you even think about touching my brother again I will snap your fucking head off!" Sasuke screamed.**_

_**Both boys were suspended; Sasuke for a week and Hibachi for two. When Naruto finally came back to school there was a assembly that took place. Everyone's eyes were on Naruto. He was confused and wide eyed when he saw how badly beat up Hibachi was. He knew Sasuke had been suspended for beating him up (he had stayed with Naruto at the Hospital the entire time) but he didn't realize how bad he actually did.**_

_**"Jeez Sasuke, he looks like you bought him to hell and back," Naruto whispered to Sasuke as the students got settled.**_

_**"I should've just left him there," Sasuke mumbled.**_

_**Naruto rolled his eyes but jumped a bit when the principal called his name to come up on stage. He gulped and had a small blush. He jogged up on to the stage and Sasuke saw him flinch just a bit when he finally became face to face with Hibachi.**_

_**"Uzumaki-san, Nagasaki-san has something he'd like to say to you," the principal explain. "Nagasaki-san?"**_

_**Hibachi pulled out a piece of paper and placed it in front of him as he held the microphone in his other hand. "I, Nagasaki Hibachi, would like to apologize to you, Uzumaki Naruto, for causing you so much trouble for the last few weeks. It was wrong of me to ever think I should make you feel bad about yourself. I beg of you to forgive me for my unkind actions and hope that in the future we could be friends."**_

_**Naruto's jaw literally dropped. He looked over at Sasuke who was smirking at Hibachi. Naruto cleared his throat and looked back at Hibachi.**_

_**"Apology accepted, Hibachi," he said quickly.**_

_**Even though Naruto appreciated the fact that Sasuke got to embarrass Hibachi in such a horrendous way, there was a part of aftermath he didn't care for too much. Now girls were going up to Sasuke and praising him for doing such a noble deed. Naruto already knew it was their dad and Tsunade who had this event organized but he let it slide because Sasuke probably put in a few ideas.**_

That was the last time anyone attempted to mess with the Uchihas…physically at least. Some people still called Naruto names and Sasuke was hated by most of their seniors; the guys more so than the girls. Naruto hadn't had much problems getting used to being around the people in his class. They didn't pick on him as much. The girls because he was Sasuke's little brother and the guys because he didn't flaunt his genius like they expected. A year later and everyone was used to him.

Naruto had given up on convincing Sasuke to let him handle this alone. Instead he made him promise to just sit and watch but not be seen. When he got to the roof, Naruto was speechless.

"Nara-senpai?" he exclaimed.

"Hey there, Sunshine."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ohayou/Konichiwa/Konbanwa minna whatever time it is where you are currently reading this! Basically, hi everyone. This chapter was the hardest for me to write honestly haha. I rewrote so many times, it's ridiculous . I don't have much faith in the quality of this chapter. Especially compared to the other two orz Oh wells, I hope you enjoy this! :3_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations **_

**Ja: **Later (as in good bye)

**Ne: **Hey/Yo/Um

**Baka: **Idiot/Jackass/Stupid

**Urusai: **Shut up

**Moshii moshii: **Formal way to answer the phone

**Onii-san: **Older brother

**-senpai: **Formally address and older student

**Chotto: **Wait

**Kitsune: **Fox (it's Itachi's nickname for Naruto)

* * *

Shikamaru Nara was the co-captain of Naruto's soccer team and now that Naruto thought about it, he did remember him mentioning he had a sibling in the elementary school.

"You can't be serious," Naruto said as he squint his eyes.

"Oh, but I am." He moved closer to Naruto and ruffled his hair. "I find you cute and I want you to be mine."

Naruto looked away and blushed when he realized how close they were. "Oh, um, wow, uh…" He had no idea what to say. This was his team captain for crying out loud!

Shikamaru chuckled. "I've had my eye on you for a while," he said and grabbed Naruto's chin so they'd face each other. "So how about today after school me and you catch a movie?"

"Um, I actually have plans already." Naruto tried to control his blush but he knew Sasuke was lurking somewhere near and seeing everything and for some reason that bothered him more than he thought it should.

"Cancel them."

"I can't."

"Why?" Now Shikamaru had Naruto by the waist pressed up against him.

"I'm hanging out with my brother who is patiently waiting for this uh, conversation, to be done."

"You're gonna play hard to get? How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and let Naruto out of his grasp. "Fine, I guess I'll see you at the game tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and backed away. "Yeah, uh, tomorrow. Ja," and with that he ran back inside. Sasuke had the biggest smirk on his face.

_My competition is Shikamaru? Ha, that guy is the laziest person ever. I have nothing to worry about. _He put an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "So your team captain has a crush on you? That was unexpected."

"Yeah," Naruto said blushing. They were silent as they went down to the cafeteria. However the silence was killing Naruto and he just had to ask. "Ne, Sasuke," Naruto started. They sat alone at the lunch table while everyone else was getting school lunch. "When did you know that you didn't like girls?" he whispered.

_When I met you,_ Sasuke thought. He sighed and said "I'm not sure. I just knew."

"But there must've been something that triggered. Like did a girl kiss you one day and you were disgusted by it?" Naruto stared at him intently and leaned in closer.

Sasuke resisted the urge to lick his lips. "Let's just say that one day I met someone who _enlightened _me."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at him and sighed. "You're no help at all."

* * *

At the game, Shikamaru seemed to act like nothing had happened the day before, much to Sasuke's liking. _He already gave up. This is perfect,_ he thought. However, the next Monday when school resumed, Naruto and Sasuke were in homeroom trying to figure out when they'd take a trip to see Itachi at college.

"Is Uzumaki Naruto in here?"

Everyone turned to a guy with black, mushroom cap hair and bushy eyebrows. It was Rock Lee, an eleventh grader who Naruto knew was in Shikamaru's class. He held a significantly large bouquet of roses in his arms. Everyone pointed to Naruto's desk speechless. Lee walked over quickly and set the bouquet on Naruto's desk and was gone just as fast as he came. Not too soon afterwards, more guys and girls came in with the same size bouquet in their arms. By the end, Naruto had 12 bouquets of roses. Finally one last person came back. It was a Tenten, another eleventh grader.

"Shikamaru says this is only the beginning of what's yet to come," she said and she left the classroom leaving Naruto speechless and Sasuke fuming.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with all of these?" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

The next day was worse. During lunch, Shikamaru made it his business to squeeze in between Naruto and Sasuke. He threw an arm around Naruto and smiled.

"Hello there Sunshine," he said feeling Sasuke's glare on him. "Did you like the flowers?"

"Do you realize how hard it was for me to get home with those things? I could have my own little garden in my fucking room!" Naruto exclaimed. Shikamaru chuckled and kissed the top of his head causing the blond to blush. "Don't do that!" Naruto exclaimed trying to push him off.

"But you're so cute, I couldn't resist," Shikamaru said and snuggled into Naruto's neck.

"Baka, stop it," Naruto whined.

Shikamaru didn't stop until Sasuke forcibly pulled them apart. He glared at Shikamaru. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't harass my brother."

Shikamaru gave him a bored look. "It's not harassment if he likes it."

"I don't like it!" Naruto whined.

Shikamaru sighed. "This is so troublesome. Would you just be my boyfriend so we can skip all this shit?"

"NO!" Naruto screamed. He hastily got out of his seat and walked away. Everyone stared at him but didn't bother to go follow him. He was in one of his "I need space" moods.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and sighed. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" Sasuke said through his teeth.

"Just come with me." Shikamaru got up without waiting for an answer. Sasuke followed him out of curiosity. Shikamaru led him to the roof. He leaned over the gate of the roof and sighed. "This is such a drag."

"Are you really serious about this?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms. "Because if you're just fucking with him I _will _beat you to the next dimension, I promise."

Shikamaru chuckled. "You act more like a jealous boyfriend towards him than an actual brother. Tell me Uchiha, you sure it's only _brotherly _love you have for Sunshine?"

Sasuke sucked in a quick breath. "Yes it's just a brotherly love!" he lied.

"It's so obvious you're lying. I see the way you look at him when we're at games or you're watching practice." He turned to face Sasuke. "I can see you concentrating oh so very hard so you don't get hard."

Sasuke blushed. "Urusai!" Shikamaru flinched at the sudden screaming. "I love that boy more than _anyone _in this entire _universe _ever will!"

"Then tell him before someone else sweeps him off his feet," Shikamaru said with a smirk. Sasuke's eyes widened. He was speechless. Shikamaru sighed and walked back inside. "I won't give up without a fight Uchiha!" he called over his shoulder.

Sasuke clenched his fists until his knuckles were the palest thing on his body.

* * *

Naruto sat on a bench in the school's garden. His thoughts were racing. He didn't like Shikamaru. He didn't know if he even liked guys. _Stop lying to yourself. You know damn well who you've given your heart to._ Naruto sighed and bought his knees to his chest. He was so confused. He was so lost. He needed someone to talk to. He looked through his phone contacts and found Itachi's number. He hoped he wasn't in a class. One ring, two rings, three rings—

"Moshi, moshi?" Itachi answered.

"Onii-san," Naruto whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Itachi was in his apartment in the middle of an essay. He was actually thankful for the distraction. "Did Sasuke do something?"

"Yeah…no…I don't know!" Naruto drew a hand down his face. "I'm just confused."

"Explain."

Naruto took in a deep breath. "So on Friday Shikamaru-senpai told me he liked me and Sasuke was there and he watched and we were _so _close to each other. So while that's happening I'm only worried about what Sasuke's thinking. But then when I saw senpai at the game the next day everything was cool as if he forgot about the whole thing. Then yesterday he sends me like a bajillion roses and he sat with us at lunch today before I walked out angry because he was being so clingy to me and I felt weird and uncomfortable because Sasuke was _right there_! And speaking of Sasuke—"

"Breath, Naruto," Itachi interrupted. He'd learn how to decipher "quick-ranting-Naruto" language over the years.

Naruto took in another deep breath and talked a little slower. "On Thursday when you were home, Sasuke hugged me. It wasn't any type of special hug, just a normal one but it _felt_ different. I don't know. I ignored it at first but it's like…like…I don't know what it's like actually."

Itachi smiled to himself. "So basically, you like Sasuke but you're unaware of it."

"Yeah, pretty much." Naruto took a moment to think about what he said. "Chotto! I mean, uh…"

"Stop denying Naruto. You've been falling for that boy since forever." He heard Naruto sigh and chuckled. "So now that you're in realization of your feelings, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. It's not like Sasuke'll do anything. I'm his" Naruto used air quotes "little brother. He'll think it's wrong and shit." Naruto flinched when he heard Itachi laugh the hardest he's ever heard. "What?"

"You've got it all wrong, Kitsune." He sighed. "Look, if you want a reaction from Sasuke, you gotta make him think he's losing."

"Make him think he's losing?" Naruto repeated scratching his head. "How do I do that?"

"Date that Shikamaru kid."

"NO!" Naruto screamed. "I'm not dating him! I can't use people like that!"

"Then let the kid in on it," Itachi said with a small yawn.

"That's horrible!" Naruto turned his head to make sure no one was around to hear him but screamed instead and fell off the bench.

"Hello to you too, Sunshine," Shikamaru said helping him up.

"Itachi, um, I have to go," Naruto said and hung up before the boy said anything more. He laughed nervously. "What are you doing here senpai?"

Shikamaru put three fingers in Naruto's face. "Three months."

"Three months?"

"Date me for three months. If you don't fall for me by then and/or Uchiha finally decides to make a move, I'll leave you alone."

"But—"

Shikamaru put a finger on his lips to shush him. "If you do this, all three of us win. Even if I don't get you end, I still had my chance, right? Plus, if Uchiha fucks up, you can always cry on my shoulder."

Naruto sighed. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure in my life. Besides, this way of asking you out is a lot less troublesome than what I originally planned."

Naruto sighed. It was just three months. Besides, he knew he didn't like him and if this was the only way for him to get rid of his annoying senpai, why not. No would get hurt this way, right? "Fine, I'll be your" Naruto gulped, "boyfriend."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! Let me just say thanks you for the feed back (: Now before I get on with the story there was something I wanted to include. So I use a few Japanese words in this story and I now realize that it's a bit of a hassle to go back and forth from a translator to the story so for now on I'll include translations up here for any words I use in the chapter. If I forget one or have a mistranslation just let me know and I'll fix it right away :D I'm going to go back to chapters 1-3 and do the same so don't worry ^-^ _

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese-English Translations**_

**Mosh, mosh: **Short way to say "hello" when you answer the phone_  
_

**Onii-san: **Older brother

**Urusai: **Shut up

**Chotto matte: **Wait

**Dobe: **Idiot/Loser

**Teme: **A rude way of saying "you"

**Ne: **Hey/Yo/Um

* * *

Shikamaru's words kept repeating in Sasuke's head. _Then tell him before someone else sweeps him off his feet. _He was still on the roof contemplating on what to do. Should he just go up to him and confess or just ignore what Shikamaru said? _Fuck it,_ he thought. He was going to find Naruto, he was going to ask him if he liked Shikamaru or not and he was going to accept his answer no matter what. He went inside and started to look around for the blond.

* * *

"So how do I even let Sasuke know that we're um, dating?" Naruto asked twiddling his thumbs.

"Easy." Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's hand and smirked. "We go find him and let him conclude for himself." Naruto blushed and looked down at their hands. Their fingers were entwined. Shikamaru chuckled at his reaction. "C'mon," he said pulling him up off the bench.

Since it was still lunch, no one was inside the school. The boys walked down the halls pretending not to be looking for anything. Shikamaru felt Naruto tremble just a bit and squeezed his hand. They were close to the stairs that led to the roof and heard footsteps running down them. Shikamaru already knew who it was. _Perfect timing Uchiha,_ he thought to himself.

Sasuke looked out of breath when he reached the bottom. He looked at Naruto and didn't say anything. Naruto looked away and blushed a bit. Sasuke looked confused then looked down at Naruto's and Shikamaru's hands. Now he was blushing.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke looked down causing his bangs to cover his eyes. He had to concentrate to hold tears back. He looked back up and put on a small smile. "I was looking for you to make sure everything was okay but I guess Nara already took care of that, huh? You have soccer practice today right? I don't have a student government meeting so we can go home together alright? Unless, do you have soccer practice today?" He mentally slapped himself when he realized he repeated his question.

Naruto shook his head. "No practice today. But I do have it tomorrow."

"Alright, well, I'll see you class alright?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke walked back towards the cafeteria. As he watched Sasuke walk down the hall, Naruto felt his heart stop. _Stupid teme,_ Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

Sasuke waited in front of the school for Naruto. They hadn't really spoken to each other today. They had gym last period today so Naruto was still changing. Sasuke had to resist the urge to glare when he saw that Shikamaru was dropping Naruto off to him. They were holding hands and the sight of it made Sasuke's stomach turn.

"See you tomorrow Sunshine. Text me or something so we can plan out a date," Shikamaru said as he ruffled his hair. He nodded a good-bye to Sasuke and walked in the opposite direction of them.

Sasuke walked ahead of Naruto creating an awkward silence between them. When they got home, both of them went straight to their room. Their parents weren't home yet. As usual, Sasuke sat at his desk and did his homework while Naruto lied on his bed to do his. The silence was eating them both alive slowly. Naruto cracked first.

"Are you mad at me?" Naruto finally asked.

Sasuke gripped on to his pencil tightly but sighed and turned around to face the blond. "Now why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I didn't tell you that I like Senp—I mean Shika." Shikamaru had told him to drop the "senpai" and just call him "Shika" since they were dating now.

"I'm not mad, I'm just…confused. Why did you keep it from me?"

_Fuck, think of a lie Naruto,_ Naruto thought to himself. "I, uh, didn't know how you'd react," he lied.

"That's a lame excuse," Sasuke scoffed. "You didn't seem like you liked him at lunch today."

"It was an act." Naruto sighed. "Look we're dating now. If you have a problem with it, I'm sorry, okay?"

Sasuke wanted to grab his textbook and chuck it at Naruto's head. How could he just say that? "I don't have any problems with it," he lied.

"Good."

"Fantastic."

Sasuke turned around hastily and returned to his homework. There was still a lot of tension in the air. Suddenly Naruto's phone rang. It was Itachi.

"Mosh, mosh," Naruto answered in an annoyed tone.

"I'm guess you went along with my idea and Sasuke is acting prissy," Itachi said with a chuckle.

"Unfortunately."

"Is he in the room?"

"Yeah."

Itachi had to try his hardest not to laugh. "Then I'll go for now. Good luck."

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked when Naruto hung up.

"Onii-san," Naruto said with a sigh. "By the way, when are we going to see him?"

"We can go Friday after school."

"Okay."

* * *

The rest of the week was awkward. Shikamaru sat with them at lunch all the time now and made sure he was right in between Naruto and Sasuke. He would walk Naruto to classes and even kiss the top of his head or his cheek. Naruto would blush intensely around him constantly. As for Sasuke, he and Naruto talked very little now. When they were in their rooms it was as if they were in the room by themselves. It was so quiet.

Finally Friday afterschool came. Naruto and Sasuke had dropped off their school bags at home and packed extra clothes to sleep over at Itachi's apartment. As they stood at bus stop that would take them to Itachi's apartment, Sasuke looked over at Naruto and frowned. He didn't like this. He missed his Naruto. They were silent the entire ride. Usually they'd be laughing or talking about some nonsense when they went Itachi's apartment. His apartment wasn't too far from the university he attended or home. Sasuke pressed the bell button twice and the door buzzed letting them come in. Itachi's roommate, Kisame, answered the door.

"Come on in. Itachi's in the living room with the others." He led the boys inside. Itachi lived with three other people: Kisame, Deidara and Sasori. They had all been best friends since their own FSA days. Itachi was hogging all the space on a couch, forcing Deidara and Sasori to share the other. Deidara was flipping through channels trying to decide on what to watch.

"Look who's here," Kisame announced.

Everyone's head turned from the TV and smiled.

"Wow, Naruto did you finally grow, un?" Deidara teased.

"Urusai, Deidara!" Naruto exclaimed sticking his tongue out at him.

Deidara chuckled and walked up to the boy to ruffle his hair. "Don't get comfortable. We were waiting for you guys to get here so we could go get dinner. C'mon you're coming with me and Kisame."

Naruto pouted but left with them without complaint. _A little space from Sasuke is what I need,_ he thought.

When Sasuke heard the door shut he went over to Itachi and pushed his legs off the couch so he could sit down. Itachi glared at him for a few seconds and let it drop.

"Alright, spill. What's going on between you and Naruto?" Sasori asked turning off the TV.

"Nothing," Sasuke lied looking everywhere but Sasori's eyes.

"Don't bullshit me Sasuke. Usually when you guys come over here, we can hear Naruto's voice and you trying to shush him. Naruto also didn't complain and try to drag you with him to get dinner. Now spill."

Sasuke blushed and crossed his arms.

"Naruto got a boyfriend," Itachi said nonchalantly.

"How do you know?" Sasuke nearly shrieked.

"He told me himself of course."

"When?"

"Right before he said yes." Sasuke started to stand to go find Naruto and complain about him telling Itachi before him but Itachi forced him back onto the couch. "Don't be mad. Besides, you always know things before me so it's about time I got a chance to be in on something before you," Itachi teased.

Sasuke groaned and glared at the floor. _Fucking dobe told _him _before me? I can't believe this!_

Sasori chuckled. "So you're giving up?"

"What else can I do?" Sasuke put his face in his hands. Then it hit him and he glared at Itachi. "Chotto matte! You told Sasori I like Naruto?"

"No, you just did," Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke groaned. "Well there's nothing I can fucking do about it."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong. You still have a fighting chance," Sasori said. He got up to sit next to Sasuke who cocked an eyebrow at him. "How long has he been dating this kid? A week?" Sasuke nodded. "Then he's not _in _love with him yet."

"We don't know that. Who knows how long he's liked Shikamaru?" Sasuke retorted.

"Trust me, he's not. If he was he would've told you."

Sasuke sighed. "No he wouldn't. He'd be too afraid of my reaction." Sasuke put his face back in his hands with a groan.

Sasori cocked an eyebrow at Itachi and Itachi smirked at him. "Well, even if that is true, you're not giving up. You're making that boy fall for you," Sasori said taking Sasuke's hands from his face.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're the best there is for him. Now when he comes back, you're gonna stop this awkward shit you two have created and do everything we tell you," Itachi ordered.

* * *

_Step one: Act as if everything is normal between us,_ Sasuke thought to himself once Naruto came back with Deidara and Kisame. They were carrying four pizza pies each. Sasuke looked over at Sasori worriedly but all Sasori did was nod. Sasuke sighed and got up to take to pies from Naruto. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at him and Sasuke just gave him a small smile.

"You looked like you were struggling there dobe," Sasuke said changing his smile into a smirk.

Naruto glared at him. "Teme!"

Sasuke chuckled and carried the pizzas to the living room. Sasori gave him a small wink and Itachi rolled his eyes but if you looked closely, you could see the corner of his lips twitch ever so slightly. Itachi migrated to the floor and Sasuke and Naruto shared the couch he had been sitting on. Sasori went to get blankets and pillows knowing that no one would make it to their room tonight. Kisame went to get plates and beer while Deidara squatted next to their DVD shelf.

"What are we watching, un?" Deidara asked as he ran his fingers over the DVDs.

"Fight Club!" Naruto exclaimed throwing his fist into the air.

"Works for me," Itachi mumbled. He began to munch on a slice of pizza.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Ne, Sasori! Kisame! You two okay with Fight Club?" Deidara called.

"Sure!" Kisame called back.

"Whatever," Sasori said nonchalantly as he reentered the living room.

"Fight Club it is then." Deidara popped the DVD in and their movie night began.

As the night progressed, the awkwardness between Naruto and Sasuke slowly faded. As it got later and darker, Naruto was leaning on Sasuke's shoulder and slowly drifting off to sleep. Sasuke positioned them so that he was spooning with Naruto. Sasori looked over at them with a smirk.

_Step two: Create situations where touching is mandatory,_ Sasuke thought as he allowed sleep to take him as well.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hai everyone! Thanks for your wonderful reviews! They're really inspiring and I'm taking your ideas in consideration (: Here is chapter 5 :D_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Ne: **Yo/Hey/Um

**-kun**: Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Gomen ne: **One way to say "sorry"

**-senpai:** How to respectfully address an older student

**Onegai: **Please

**Arigato: **Thank you

**Nii-san: **Older brother

**Chotto: **Wait

**Hai hai: **Yeah yeah/Whatever

* * *

Sasuke fought for the next few weeks and he fought hard. Shikamaru had been giving him a tougher time than he thought he would. After soccer games, Shikamaru would take Naruto out for something to eat and there would be days where Naruto wouldn't even show up for lunch. But Sasuke wouldn't give up. He'd constantly find reasons to touch Naruto. He'd find every reason to hug him or put an arm around his shoulders. He made sure that they went to Itachi's apartment more often. Everything was going well until Naruto's away game.

Sasuke had gotten bored in class and decided to go for a walk in the hallways. He had the hall pass and his teacher just thought he was taking a trip to the bathroom. He noticed Shikamaru walking towards him. _Step three: Act as if you accept the relationship, _Sasuke thought to himself. He put on a smile and waved to Shikamaru.

"Ah, just the guy I wanted to see," Shikamaru said with a smirk. "You think you're so slick."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said cocking an eyebrow at him.

"You're not fooling me Uchiha. Naruto isn't going to fall for you. He's mine so back off."

Shikamaru glared and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Shikamaru scoffed. "Whatever. After tomorrow's away game he'll be all mines."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh he didn't tell you?" Shikamaru smirked and crossed his arms. "We're sharing a room."

Sasuke felt his heart stop. He resisted the urge to clench his fist. Instead he put on a smile. _Act as if you accept the relationship, _he repeated in his head. "Well don't expect too much. He _is _still a baby in many ways. He's not even fifteen yet."

"I'm not a perv Uchiha." Shikamaru sighed. "I'm off to class. Later."

Once he knew Shikamaru was out of listening range, Sasuke punched the lockers next to him. _Don't freak out. Naruto isn't like that._

* * *

Naruto sighed and flopped on his bed for the night. "That was a tough game. I'm so exhausted."

"I would think so. You were a beast out there today." He smirked at Naruto and pinned him on the bed. Naruto became so red he could've passed for a tomato. Shikamaru was straddling him. "Ne, Naruto you know what?" He moved his face closer. "I think I should reward you for working so hard."

"Y-you really d-don't have t-t-to," Naruto stuttered avoiding Shikamaru's eyes.

Shikamaru chuckled and kissed his forehead. "You don't need to be afraid."

"What? I'm not afraid," Naruto lied.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and got off the blond. He lied beside him and balanced on his elbow. "Have you had your first kiss yet Sunshine?"

If it were possible, Naruto would've turned redder. "Well, uh…"

* * *

"_**Ne, Uzumaki-kun?"**_

_**Naruto was looking out the window. He turned to Ino, his reading buddy for the day. The school had been attempting to ease the tensions between the grades by creating activities that would enforce unity. Twice a week, the sixth grade would come to the fifth grade classes and they would read together. **_

"_**Gomen ne, Yamanaka-senpai, I didn't mean to zone out," Naruto apologized. **_

_**Ino shook her head. "It's fine and just call me Ino, you don't have to be so formal." Naruto nodded and Ino clasped her hands together. "Anyway I was curious…Um, has Sasuke-kun ever kissed anyone before?"**_

_**Naruto cocked an eyebrow at her. "Hasn't everyone done that?"**_

_**Ino giggled. "No silly. I mean like kiss kissed someone. Like someone that **_**isn't **_**family on the lips."**_

"_**I don't get what you mean."**_

_**Ino sighed. "Can you ask him anyway? Onegai?"**_

_**Naruto contemplated for a moment. Why not? He had nothing to lose from it. "Sure."**_

_**Ino lunged at him and hugged him. "Arigato!" **_

_**Naruto was doing homework with Sasuke in their room when he remembered what Ino asked him to do. He finished one more question then went up to Sasuke's desk. **_

"_**Ne, Nii-san, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked leaning on Sasuke's desk.**_

_**Sasuke stopped writing and looked over at his little brother. "Sure."**_

"_**Have you ever kiss kissed anyone? Yamanaka-senpai wanted to know. I don't know why." He paused. "Wait before you answer that. What **_**is **_**a kiss kiss?"**_

_**Sasuke smirked at Naruto and ruffled his hair. "Want me to show you?"**_

_**Naruto nodded and blushed slightly. Sasuke set his pencil down and leaned in closer to Naruto. Naruto gasped a little but didn't move back. He was frozen in his place. **_

"_**Close your eyes," Sasuke whispered and Naruto obliged. Once he knew they were shut, Sasuke shut his own eyes and quickly had their lips touch. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Naruto still blushing with his eyes closed. He wanted to lean in again but resisted the urge. Instead he chuckled. "Oi, dobe, that's it."**_

_**Naruto opened his eyes and his blush got deeper. "Chotto! Nii-san you liar! You can't show me what it is!"**_

_**Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at him. "But I just did."**_

"_**No you didn't. Yamanaka-senpai said it had to be between two people who weren't family."**_

_**Sasuke sighed. "She lied to you. Now go finish your homework so we can watch TV after dinner."**_

"_**What do I tell Yamanaka-senpai?" Naruto whined as he went back to his bed.**_

"_**Tell Yamanaka-san it's none of her business." Naruto pouted but went back to his bed like Sasuke said. "And don't tell her what we did, okay?"**_

"_**Hai, hai," Naruto mumbled.**_

* * *

"And that was the first and last time I kissed someone," Naruto said blushing intensely.

_That bastard,_ Shikamaru thought to himself. "Let me be your second then."

"What?"

"Come on. I won't bite you."

"But I don't know how." Naruto was avoiding Shikamaru's eyes again.

Shikamaru sighed and sat up pulling Naruto with him. "Just sit there and follow me, okay?"

Naruto gulped and nodded. _I can do this,_ he repeated in his head. He closed his eyes when Shikamaru was less than an inch away. He could feel his heart almost bursting out of his chest. Why was he letting this happen? He shouldn't feel this way. He doesn't like Shikamaru. He likes Sasuke. He should be saving this for him. Then why wasn't he moving? He felt Shikamaru's hand on his cheek and opened his eyes.

"Relax," he breathed then he cut of his distance from Naruto's lips. Naruto stiffened at first. He didn't know what to do and he didn't understand why the urge to push the other boy off wasn't there. Shikamaru pulled away just a bit. "I'm gonna move my lips and I want you to just follow your instincts alright?" he whispered.

Naruto nodded and lowered his eyelids. Shikamaru leaned in again and Naruto did as he said. This time he wasn't as stiff. It actually felt nice. His kiss was sweet and warm. He felt a small tug on his bottom lip and without thinking, Naruto opened his mouth. He felt Shikamaru's tongue enter and it explored his mouth. It felt weird at first. Naruto didn't know what to do until Shikamaru started playing with his tongue. He pushed Naruto down on the bed and pinned his wrists without breaking the kiss. There was a soft moan from Naruto and it Shikamaru wanted more. The kiss became deeper, more passionate. It would've lasted longer if they didn't need to breathe. Shikamaru broke the kiss and they were both breathing heavily and had a slight blush across their cheeks.

_I just made out with Shika and it felt nice,_ Naruto thought to himself. He had completely forgotten Sasuke for the rest of the night.

* * *

**TO BE CONTIUNED**


	6. Chapter 6

_WASSUP DELI BOYS? LOL sorry NalinA by BlockB was stuck in my head. Anyways, here's chapter six! :D_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Oi****:**Hey/Yo

**Tadaima:**I'm home

**Okari: **Welcome home

**Oyasumi: **Good night

**Dobe: **Idiot/Loser

**Urusai: **Shut up

**Itdakimasu: **Thank you for the food

**Ne: **Hey/Yo/Um

**Baka: **Idiot/Stupid/Jackass

**Oba-chan: **Grandmother

******Oka-chan:** Mother

* * *

Shikamaru walked down to Naruto's class. He was late to school this morning so he didn't see the blond yet. It was almost lunch time and as usual, he'd pick Naruto up from class and they would go down to the cafeteria together. However, this time when he peered into the classroom he didn't see his sunshine. He did, however, see Sasuke.

"Oi, Uchiha, where's Naruto?" Shikamaru asked sitting on his desk.

"He's not in school today," Sasuke said paying more attention to packing his bag than Shikamaru.

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed to reveal that."

Shikamaru glared at him expecting a smirk to appear on the pale boy's face but instead there was a solemn expression. Shikamaru frowned at him. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"Let him tell you." Sasuke sighed. "If you excuse me, I'm going to lunch."

* * *

Naruto sat at the dining table facing Kakashi. The lazy looking, gray haired man sipped his tea and sighed. "How have you been?" he asked.

Naruto clasped his hands together. It had been a while since he'd seen Kakashi. Before, he would visit three times a week. Now it was once every two months. He's been Naruto's personal therapist for the last 10 years.

"I've been very confused lately." Naruto sighed and put his face in his hands.

"Explain?"

Naruto took a deep breath in. "Okay so I'm dating Shika but I'm only doing it because it was Itachi's idea so that Sasuke would finally make a move but lately I think I'm actually starting to like Shika. We kissed on Saturday and it was really, really nice and this morning Sasuke got really mad and he-he-he—"

"Breath, Naruto. What did Sasuke do?"

Naruto took in a deep breath. "This morning he kissed me too—and did some other stuff—but the point is I liked it too and I don't know what to do!" He ended with a groan and hit his head on the table.

"Well, who makes you happier?"

Naruto looked up at him and pouted. "I don't know. I mean, Sasuke's been there since forever and Shika and me have only been dating for a month and a half. And then if I admit to him that I am falling then…then…"

"Then Sasuke will get hurt?" Kakashi finished.

"Exactly!" Naruto exclaimed. "And if I don't keep dating Shika then he'll be hurt!"

"But who makes you happier Naruto?"

* * *

_**Naruto came home Sunday afternoon exhausted. He knew that only Sasuke would be home. **_

"_**Tadaima!" he called as he dragged his bag up to his room.**_

"_**Okaeri," Sasuke said as he Naruto entered the room. He was reading on his bed and smiled at the blond.**_

_**Naruto flopped onto his own bed. "Oyasumi," he mumbled.**_

_**Sasuke chuckled to himself and went back to his reading. "Oyasumi, dobe."**_

_**Naruto woke up to the smell of food. He changed out of his street clothes and put on a t-shirt and sweatpants. It was already dark outside so he guessed it was dinner time. He was still wiping his eyes when he reached the dining room. He took his normal seat next to Sasuke. **_

"_**I see you changed," Sasuke teased tugging at his sweat pants.**_

"_**Urusai," Naruto mumbled. He was still half asleep.**_

"_**You're awake just in time," their mom said bringing out her last dish. **_

_**Naruto eyed the table to see it was covered in sushi and rolls. He glanced over at his mom questionably and she giggled. **_

"_**I was in a hand-making mood today," she explained. **_

_**Naruto nodded at her and picked up his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"**_

"_**Itadakimasu," Sasuke and their father said in unison. **_

"_**How was your game?" Fugaku asked.**_

"_**We won but it was close! We beat them in sudden death."**_

_**Fugaku nodded approvingly. "Oh, Sasuke, make sure you get Naruto's homework for tomorrow. Kakashi is coming."**_

_**Sasuke nodded and held a smirk in. **_**No dobe for Nara**_**, he thought to himself. **_

_**The next morning, Naruto woke up with Sasuke so his sleeping pattern would not be off balance from his nap the afternoon before. He sat on his bed with his legs crossed and blushed slightly. He had texted Itachi about the kiss night before and asked what he should do about it. He left out the fact that he liked the kiss. Itachi's advice to him was to tell Sasuke it happened.**_

"_**Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto said with a blush growing on his face. **_

"_**What is it dobe?" Sasuke had been packing his bag. "You're not sick are you? Your face is red." He sat next to the blond and put his forehead against his.**_

"_**No, I'm fine." He repressed a sigh. Sasuke's forehead was still on his. "I kissed Shikamaru last night." Naruto didn't dare look Sasuke in the face but he kept going. "It was nice. I mean I—"**_

_**"Baka," Sasuke said cutting him off and crashed their lips together. He grabbed Naruto's cheek and the back of his neck as he forced him down on his back. He broke the kiss for air then began kissing up Naruto's neck. He pinned Naruto's wrists down but felt the boy trying to wiggle away.**_

"_**Sasuke," Naruto breathed. **_

_**Sasuke found his way back to Naruto's lips making Naruto moan slightly. Sasuke's kiss was hungry but desperate at the same time. Naruto felt one of Sasuke's hands release its grip on his wrist and start pushing his shirt up so that he could play with Naruto's nipples. Naruto gasped at the contact. Sasuke's hands were so cold. Sasuke was kissing his neck again, this time sucking harder and leaving bruises. He trailed his hand down to the hem of Naruto's pants. As he reached in he avoided Naruto's obvious erection and instead lightly went over his inner thighs. He bought his hand back up and trailed a finger over the still clothed erection. He heard Naruto whimper and pulled down his boxers with his sweats. Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's hand slowly move up and down. As he moved faster, Naruto's breathing became ragged. He couldn't think, he only felt. He grabbed his sheet with his free hand and Sasuke was kissing his lips again.**_

"_**Sasuke, I'm gonna—" but he screamed of pleasure before he could finish his sentence. He released all over Sasuke's hand. When he opened his eyes, Sasuke almost looked like he was in pain. He quickly jumped off the blond and grabbed a dirty shirt off the ground to wipe his hand off. **_

"_**I shouldn't have done that," he mumbled. He watched Naruto tucked himself back into his pants. "I'm sorry." Without giving Naruto a chance to respond, he quickly grabbed his school bag and ran out the house leaving Naruto alone in his bed.**_

* * *

"You're not supposed to base love on physical activities!" Naruto exclaimed slamming his head back into the table.

Kakashi sighed. "Look, if Sasuke makes you happy, it's not a bad thing."

"But what about Shika? He makes me happy too."

"I honestly think you're more in love with idea of Shika than him. If you were really serious about your relationship with him, you wouldn't have kept going with Sasuke."

"I'm a horrible person," Naruto mumbled.

"No. You're too nice for actually humoring these boys."

Naruto looked up and narrowed his eyes at his therapist. "Baka."

Kakashi chuckled and sipped his tea again. "Look, you need to talk this out with both of them, but not now. I'm gonna call Tsunade and have her take you for tomorrow and the rest of today." He took his phone out and began to dial her number.

"But I'll be missing two school days in a row!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at him. "You're smart. Trust me when I say a day away from the both of them is what you need, alright?" Naruto sighed but nodded. "I'll let Mikoto and Fugaku know that you're going over" he paused because Tsunade picked up. "Mosh, mosh. Is it alright if you take Naruto for the rest of today and tomorrow?" He nodded and smiled. "Wonderful. I'll tell him to get ready now." He eyed Naruto and the blond sighed again as he headed up to his room to pack.

* * *

"Would you quit following me? You look like a stalker," Sasuke complained.

Shikamaru had insisted on following him home. He was worried about Naruto and wanted to know what was going on.

"Hey, I have the right to see if my _boyfriend_ is okay." He tucked his hands in his pocket and sighed. "Just keep walking and act like I'm not here."

"But you are here."

"You're being a drag." Sasuke had shot a glare at the older boy and Shikamaru just returned it with a smirk.

"Tadaima!" Sasuke called. He cocked an eyebrow when no one else responded. He knew his parents would still be out but Naruto should've been home.

"He's not here?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke flinched slightly. He forgot the boy was even there. He shrugged his shoulders and went into the kitchen. There was a note on the refrigerator.

_Sasuke,_

_Went to Oba-chan's for the rest of the day—Kakashi's idea. I'll be back home tomorrow night. My phone is off so I won't be able to pick up the phone. Don't worry, I'm fine. But please get my homework for tomorrow too? Arigato in advance!_

_-Naruto_

_P.S.: Oka-chan left FOUR brownies in the fridge so TWO for you and TWO for me!_

Sasuke smiled at the note and shook his head. _Dobe,_ he thought to himself. He turned to Shikamaru. "He went to Tsunade's for the rest of the day and tomorrow."

"Who the fuck is Tsunade?"

"His grandmother. His phone is off as well so don't try calling him."

Shikamaru groaned. "Why the hell is he even there?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Not sure."

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why are you so nonchalant? You're not worried about his sudden disappearance?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It happens all the time. I'm used to it. Now stop asking questions and get the fuck out my house."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but headed towards the door. When Sasuke knew he was gone he sunk to his knees. He looked and his hand and thought about what he did with it in the morning. He curled his hand into a fist and punched the ground. "I'm such a sick bastard," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola mi amigos! Hope you liked that lemony part last chapter (; LOL Sorry I haven't updated . I've been swamped in homework orz OH! I read your reviews and I really appreciate them! And thanks for the corrections! I'll go fix them now and then start on chapter 8 ^-^ Anyways here's chapter seven!_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Ne: **Yo/Hey/Um

**-kun: **Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kind of like a nickname you could say.

**Oka-chan: **Mom

**Ohayou: **Good morning

**Ojii-san: **Grandfather

**Chibi: **Small/Midget/Smaller version (For Naruto it means "smaller version" I'll expand on it next chapter!)

**Tou-san: **Dad

**Senpai: **How to respectfully address an older student

**Nii-san/Aniki: **Older Brother

**Kitsune: **Fox (it's Itachi's nickname for Naruto)

**Baka: **Stupid/Idiot/Jackass

**Dobe: **Stupid/Loser

**Teme: **A rude way to say "you"

* * *

"_**Ne, Naruto-kun, let's go see Oka-chan."**_

"NO!" Naruto yelled sitting up in his bed. His breathing was heavy and he was drenched in sweat. He grabbed his hair and brought his head to his knees. "Dammit," he whispered to himself.

He looked at his clock. It was 3 in the morning. He heard his door click. Tsunade was appeared in her nurse scrubs. She was about to leave for work.

"Naruto, is everything alright?" she asked sitting next to him on the bed.

Naruto nodded and put on a small smile. "I'm fine. I just a bad dream."

She ruffled his hair. "I've gotta get to work but you want me to make you a cup of tea?"

He shook his head. "I can make it. I think I'm gonna go crash in the living room in fact."

She kissed his forehead and stood up. "Can you lock the door for me?"

Naruto nodded and got out of the bed. He was wide awake now. He locked the door and went into the kitchen. He heard the front door open as he turned the fire on the kettle. "Ohayou, Ojii-san," Naruto called.

"Ne, Chibi, what are you doing awake?" Jiraiya said popping his head into the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream is all. You want some tea?"

"No, I'm going to lie down but if you need me don't be afraid to come bother me." Naruto nodded at him and Jiraiya headed to his room.

Naruto looked over at his phone. It was off. He wanted to turn it on and call Sasuke. He knew he shouldn't. The whole reason for this trip was so that he would clear his mind of all this. He sighed and had the dream replay in his head.

* * *

"_**Where are we going Tou-san?" Naruto asked. He sat in the back seat of the car. It was a very rainy day. He had just left his grandparents' house with his dad. He noticed they hadn't gone the way they usually go.**_

_**Minato was silent and Naruto was worried. He looked out the window and started thinking about all the toys in the trunk from his grandparents as early birthday presents. He'd be five next week. He looked at his dad through the rearview mirror. He had a smile on his face and Naruto smiled back sheepishly. **_

"_**Ne, Naruto, let's go see Oka-chan." With the smile on his face, he turned the steering wheel to the left. **_

_**Naruto's eyes widened. Even at four years old he knew that turning on a cliff with gates at the edge was bad.**_

"_**TOU-SAN!" he screamed but they were already flipping over the cliff.**_

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes and combed his fingers through his hair. He looked at the TV. There was nothing significant on so he just sipped his tea and looked at it mindlessly. He wished that he were sitting here with someone. The tea calmed him enough to put him back to sleep. He dreamed of nothing this time. He woke up to the smell of bacon. He sat up and yawned.

"'Bout time you woke up, Chibi," Jiraiya called from the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry." He came into the living room and with a plate of eggs, bacon and toast.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a small smile.

"So, what brings you here this time?" Jiraiya asked sitting on the couch across from Naruto. "It's been a while."

"Can't choose between two guys," Naruto said with a sigh. He took a bite of his toast and swallowed. "Kakashi thinks that I'm in love with one and in love with the idea of the other."

"Interesting," Jiraiya said scratching his chin. Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's fluffy blond hair. "Can I tell you a story that might help you out?"

"Sure."

"It's about your dad." Naruto tensed a bit and Jiraiya gave him a small smile. "Did you know your mom and Sasuke's mom almost ended their friendship over your dad?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "You're lying!"

Jiraiya chuckled. "You know how the three of them were best friends but then your mom and Mikoto started crushing on Minato big time."

"Well, what happened?"

"Well obviously he chose your mom and you wanna know why?" Naruto nodded hesitantly. "Because he knew in his heart that your mom was the one he was destined to. He had a little trouble deciding since he didn't want to hurt Mikoto's feelings but she got over it. She realized that your mom was more in love with him than she was."

Naruto pulled his knees to his chest. "I'm not him though," he mumbled.

Jiraiya laughed and slapped Naruto's back. "I know that! All I'm saying is think about who you really want to be with."

Naruto smiled a little. "I will."

"Great, now eat up and don't worry, alright?"

Naruto nodded. For the rest of the day, the two remained in the living room. They caught up on things going on in their lives. Naruto asked Jiraiya about his amphibian research. Naruto was old enough to be able to intern with him this summer but he was going to wait until college. He wanted to be an amphibian researcher just like his grandfather. He'd been obsessed with all types of amphibians for as long as he could remember; toads, frogs, newts and all those types of things were so fascinating.

He was having a great time and forgot about his problems just for a bit. It was not until the car ride that he began to decide what he would do with Shikamaru and Sasuke. _Who makes you happier? _The question repeated in his head the entire ride home until he was asleep. By that time he came to a decision. When he arrived home, Jiraiya carried him to his room and Fugaku grabbed his bag from the trunk.

"He's still a little baby no matter how much he denies it," Jiraiya whispered to himself.

Fugaku chuckled overhearing the comment. "They both are." He looked over at a sleeping Sasuke and closed the door. "Sasuke wouldn't eat all day. He only does this when he's worried about something."

Jiraiya smirked at him. "He's probably just worried about Naruto. You think he's still set on marrying the boy?"

Fugaku chuckled. "You bet he is. Itachi has already spilled."

Jiraiya laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

Naruto woke up to find Sasuke standing over him. There was a frown on his face as his black eyes clashed with Naruto's bright blue, sleepy ones.

"Hey," Naruto whispered. Sasuke stayed silent. Naruto sighed and sat up. Sasuke watched him and Naruto pulled him down to sit next to him. He put a hand over his and said "Remember when we first met?"

* * *

_**Six year old Sasuke walked down the hallways of FSA Elementary. He was bored in class so he asked if he could go to the bathroom. He decided to waste some time by walking around the school. He wanted to find Itachi but he knew that he had lunch and Itachi didn't like it when he was in there during the junior high lunch period. It was chaotic and he didn't want Sasuke hurt. **_

_**As he walked around with the hall pass he saw his principal standing with a man with long white hair and woman with pale blonde hair who was holding the hand of boy who looked about Sasuke's age. Sasuke couldn't see his face because they were looking in a classroom. All he saw was a mess of bright blond hair. When the boy turned around, he had the bluest eyes that Sasuke ever saw. They were even bluer than Itachi's friend Deidara. He was really pretty to Sasuke even with the band-aids on his cheeks and the sadness Sasuke could see in his eyes. As he came closer, Sasuke realized he was taller than the blond, but only by an inch or two.**_

"_**Ah, perfect timing! This is one of our brightest students here at FSA," the principal said with a huge smile. He looked down at the blonde boy. "Uzumaki-kun, he's a senpai of yours."**_

_**Sasuke bowed to the boy and was actually blushing because of how pretty he thought the boy was. He held a hand out and put on his best smile. "I'm Sasuke, nice to meet you." **_

_**Naruto grabbed his hand hesitantly. "Naruto," he responded quietly. **_

_**The blonde woman smiled at Sasuke. "I hope you'll take good care of my Naruto," she said with a wink.**_

_**Sasuke smiled and excused himself. He suddenly realized how cold his hand felt without the other boy's in it. **_**Weird,**_** he thought to himself but ignored it. **_

_**Later that same day he found Naruto crying and went to comfort him before he went home. He had to leave him when he heard his brother call him to hurry up so they could get home to meet his new brother. He wasn't there when the boys got home so they started on their homework. **_

_**Itachi and Sasuke had shared a room but once news got out that there would be one more person added to the family, Itachi had moved out of the room and into the guest room. The basement had turned into the new guest room. Sasuke would be sharing the room with their new brother. He was super excited because now he wouldn't be the youngest anymore. **_

_**Itachi's bed was now replaced with white sheets with ramen swirls all over. The shelf above the bed that once held all of Itachi's books was replaced with stuffed animals. All of them were frogs or toads and there was one newt. There was also a desk the same size as Sasuke's in the room. **_

"_**Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun, come downstairs!" their mother called. **_

_**Sasuke tried to not run downstairs and seem so excited and just barely accomplished it. He was wide eyed by the time he came face to face with his new brother. "Naruto?" he said to himself.**_

"_**Itachi, Sasuke, this is Jiraiya and Tsunade," Fugaku introduced. He looked over at Naruto. "And this is Naruto, your brother."**_

"_**Aha! I thought it was your son Mikoto! He looks just like you. And look how big Itachi got! Has it really been that long?" Tsunade said patting Sasuke's head. He wasn't paying much attention to her. He was too focused on Naruto. Tsunade turned back to his mom. "I saw him in the halls when we visited the school."**_

"_**Oh that's wonderful!" Mikoto exclaimed. **_

_**Sasuke looked over at Naruto who seemed to be stuck on one of the legs of the white haired man from earlier. The man had red tattoos under his eyes and patted Naruto's head. That only caused Naruto to cling even closer. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and held his hand out. Naruto looked up at him with a surprised look but Sasuke just smiled. "You can call me nii-san, kay?"**_

_**Itachi came over to the boys and patted Naruto's hair. "I'm Itachi. Welcome to the Uchiha family."**_

_**Naruto was very quiet. He looked like he was on the verge of tears when Tsunade and Jiraiya left. Sasuke kept a close eye on him. When they went to bed, Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a small cry. He knew it was Naruto and he had to be a big brother. He remembered that whenever he had a bad dream, Itachi would climb into his bed and go to sleep with him.**_

**Okay, time to be a big brother,**_** Sasuke thought. He stepped out of his bed and tiptoed to Naruto's bed. He got under the blanket with Naruto and found his face and pillow stained with tears. "Bad dream?" Sasuke whispered to him.**_

_**Naruto nodded and Sasuke hugged him the way Itachi had hugged him when he had bad nights. He felt Naruto relax and they both fell asleep. When Sasuke woke up he was awestruck by Naruto's sleeping face. He almost burst when he watched the boy wake up and rub the sleep out of his eyes. He was just so pretty. Mikoto came in the room to wake them up.**_

"_**Ohayou boys," she said in a cheery tone. **_

"_**Ohayou, Oka-chan," Sasuke responded. Naruto smiled slightly and whispered a good morning. **_

_**Mikoto went over to the bed and sat down. "Did you sleep well, Naruto-kun?"**_

_**Naruto nodded. "I had a bad dream but Sasuke—er, Nii-san—made it better."**_

_**Mikoto smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke smiled back feeling pretty proud of his self. She looked back over at Naruto. "Tsunade told me that your bandages can come off today."**_

_**Naruto seemed to tense up a bit but nodded. Mikoto slowly took off the bandages around his cheeks. He had three scars on each cheek that looked like whiskers. Sasuke smiled. **_**He looks like a fox,**_** he thought. When they got dressed for school, Sasuke noticed that Naruto still had bandages around his stomach.**_

_**When they got downstairs, Itachi was already eating. He looked up at his little brothers and smiled. "Ohayou," he said then glanced at Naruto's cheeks. "Ne, Naruto, can I call you 'Kitsune?'" he asked.**_

"_**Uh, sure," Naruto said hesitantly. "Why?"**_

"_**You look like you have whiskers. It's cool."**_

_**Naruto blushed a bit but smiled and thanked Itachi for the compliment. **_

_**Naruto clung to Sasuke for the rest of the day. He sat next to Sasuke at breakfast; held his hand as they walked to school. During their lunch time, Sasuke found him and they sat together. Girls were glaring all day confused and jealous of the closeness Naruto was to their crush. **_

_**While Naruto was on his way out to find Sasuke to go home, he was stopped by a group of girls. Two girls of the group he recognized as Sakura and Ino. He looked at all of them confusedly.**_

"_**Are you Sasuke's girlfriend?" Sakura asked.**_

_**Naruto cocked an eyebrow at them. His hair had been pinned up on the side; a style done by Mikoto. He did look like a little girl from a distance. "No," he answered. "He's my, um…"**_

**" I'm his Nii-san**,"** Sasuke said ruffling Naruto's hair. "I was wondering what was taking you so long. Aniki is waiting for us." He grabbed Naruto's hand and led him out of the sea of girls "Sorry about that. They won't leave me alone."**

"_**They thought you were my boyfriend. I don't look like a girl do I?"**_

_**Sasuke stopped walking and looked at Naruto in the face. "Just a little, but only because your face is pretty," Sasuke teased.**_

_**Naruto blushed slight. "Baka!" Naruto exclaimed.**_

"_**Dobe," Sasuke scoffed.**_

"_**Teme," Naruto scoffed right back.**_

_**Sasuke chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair again. **_**We're getting married one day**_**, Sasuke thought to himself.**_

* * *

"I'll never forget those two days," Naruto said quietly with a weak smile. He turned to Sasuke and before he knew it, Sasuke pounced on him and locked their lips together. Naruto was caught off guard at first but then kissed back. Sasuke broke the kiss for air and stared at the blond. Naruto saw so much sadness in his eyes and suddenly he lunged at the blond again but hugged him this time. He snuggled his face into the nape of his neck.

"I don't want you with him," Sasuke mumbled. "I'm sorry about what I did that morning. I wasn't thinking, but please don't stay with him."

"Sasuke," Naruto said quietly. He ran his fingers through the other boy's hair.

"Stay with me." It sounded more like a plea than a demand.

Naruto sighed and smiled. "Okay," he breathed. He lifted Sasuke's head and kissed him again. It felt right to kiss him and it had erased all traces of Shikamaru on his lips.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

_HELLO READERSSS. I am SOOO very sorry that I've been slow with updates. I've been lazy and busy with homework and starting next week I have AP tests so I might be even slower with the updates orz I will try to have at least two chapters in the same day that I update. Well here's le chapter 8!_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Chibi: **Small/Midget/Smaller version

**Tou-san: **Dad

**Oka-chan: **Mom

**Gomen ne: **Sorry

**-kun: **Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kind of like a nickname you could say.

**Ano: **Um

**Onii-san: **Older Brother

* * *

Sasuke opened the door ready to go to school but the person at the door made him frown.

"SASUKE, YOU FUCKER! YOU ATE MY BROWNIES!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen. He stomped to the front door and tied his shoes quickly and angrily. "I TOLD YOU THAT TWO OF THEM WERE—Shika?"

"Hey there, Sunshine," Shikamaru replied with a smile.

"Hey," Naruto said with a small blush creeping up on his cheeks. He looked over at Sasuke. "Walk up a bit, okay? I'll catch up in homeroom."

Sasuke sighed and nodded. He kissed Naruto's forehead and went ahead. Naruto's blush intensified and he looked up at Shikamaru hesitantly. He was afraid he'd see anger or sadness. Instead Shikamaru smiled.

"Can I ask you a question, Naruto?" he asked.

"Um, sure. Let's walk and talk," Naruto said taking a few steps.

"If you have grandparents, why are you living with Sasuke's family?" Shikamaru put an arm around the blond's shoulders when he noticed how tense he got after the question. "It's okay if you don't wanna tell me."

"No, I can answer it."

* * *

_**Naruto woke up with tubes up his nose and needles in his arms. He felt bandages everywhere but felt no pain. He wanted to turn his head but he was afraid that it would hurt him so he just stayed there with his eyes open. He heard a familiar voice enter the room.**_

"_**He's awake," Tsunade said. Naruto could hear the tears in his grandmother's voice. **_**Something bad happened,**_** he thought.**_

_**Jiraiya sat in a chair next to him and gently ruffled his hair. "Ne, Chibi, how are you feeling?"**_

"_**I'm okay," Naruto replied. His voice was low and raspy. "Where's Tou-san?" Jiraiya pursed his lips and Tsunade cried harder. Fear overcame Naruto. "He said we were going to see Oka-chan and then he…he…" The memory hit Naruto fast and hard. No one had to tell him what he already knew. His father was dead. **_

_**That night at the hospital, Naruto was pretending to sleep. He was tired but he wasn't sleepy so he began to listen to what his grandparents were saying.**_

"_**What are we going to do Tsunade? He can't stay with us," Jiraiya said in a hushed voice.**_

"_**And why can't he?" Tsunade whispered and absently ran her fingers through her grandson's hair.**_

"_**You already know why! We can't give him the attention he needs. We're too busy to raise another child."**_

"_**Then who the hell do we give him to Jiraiya? There's no one else but us!"**_

_**Jiraiya sighed and put his face in his hands. "What about Orochimaru?"**_

"_**Are you insane? I do not want that…that **_**thing **_**raising my grandson!"**_

"_**Alright, alright." He paused. "What about Mikoto? Do you have any contact with her anymore?"**_

"_**No but we can have her looked up." Tsunade looked down at Naruto with a frown. He tensed and had tears trailing down his face.**_

"_**I don't wanna live with someone else," he whined. "I don't want a new Tou-san or Oka-chan. I want my parents!" He cried some more and Tsunade tried her best not to cry with him. She just stroked his hair and let him cry it all out.**_

**Minato, you idiot,**_** she thought to herself.**_

* * *

"It was the best thing they could do for me," Naruto said looking down at the ground. "I have these scars because of the crash. There's also a big burn on my stomach and some on my arms."

"Why do your grandparents call you 'chibi'?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk.

"Apparently I look like a smaller version of my dad," he answered with a weak laugh.

Shikamaru put a hand on Naruto's head. "So I guess I lost you to Uchiha, huh?"

"Gomen ne," Naruto mumbled.

"Why are you apologizing for? I told you I'd back off if he made his move right?"

Naruto looked up at him with a shaky smile. "We can still be friends, right?"

"Of course we can." He stopped Naruto from walking and leaned closer to his face. "But before we completely end this, I want a good bye present." He crashed his lips into the blond's. It was sadder than Naruto remembered. When Shikamaru pulled away he smiled at Naruto and continued walking.

* * *

"Hey," Naruto said sitting next to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and kissed him. The entire class went silent. Every girl in the class had their mouths hanging open. The guys were half and half; some blushed and others were jaw-dropped. Naruto was amongst the group of blushing boys and Sasuke just smirked at him.

_Three, two, one,_ Naruto thought and just on cue, someone slammed their fist on his desk.

"What. The. Fuck?" Sakura hissed. She looked at Sasuke and glared at Naruto. "That better had been an accident."

"It wasn't," Sasuke replied.

Naruto sighed and hit his forehead with his palm. He should've expected Sasuke to do something like that. Sakura took in a deep breath and Naruto realized every girl in class was behind her with their fists clenched.

"I thought you were dating Nara-senpai!" someone shouted.

"You fucking whore!" another shouted.

"Girls, relax! It's not like I did it on purpose…well, I mean I didn't want to hurt any of you…uh…" Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a pout begging for help.

Sasuke sighed. "Leave him alone. It's none of your business."

"But Sasuke-kun he—" Ino began.

"I said fuck off," Sasuke interrupted.

_You didn't have to be so mean,_ Naruto thought. He looked at the group of girls and saw heart break in all of their eyes. They all listened to Sasuke and retreated to their seats. When class began, Naruto felt the glares being focused on him. By lunch time, there was so much whispering in the cafeteria that he left to the roof to eat. He didn't feel like dealing with this and Sasuke was in a meeting so there was no one to help him. Thus, Naruto sat alone on the roof with his lunch box. He hated eating alone but he knew he had no choice. He sighed and munched on his rice ball.

"Need some company?"

Naruto looked up and smiled. It was Gaara with a school lunch tray. He nodded and Gaara sat down next to him.

"So…you and Uchiha, huh?" Gaara took a bite of his red bean bun. "I saw it coming."

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Really?"

"I knew that Nara-senpai thing was a cover up," Gaara said with a slight smirk.

"Well, now I'm a whore. Isn't that great?" Naruto groaned then sipped his juice. "I hate this school."

"Don't we all?"

* * *

Soccer practice made Naruto forget the problems of the day. However, he was very sore afterwards. It was a combination of practice and many trips and shoves during the day. No one was really taking his sudden change in boyfriends very well. His soccer team however, knew what had been going on from the beginning; they just didn't act like they knew Shikamaru's idea. Instead, they acted as if everything were normal.

Sasuke had waited for him outside of the school. Naruto smiled when he saw the other boy. He ran up to him and jumped on his back.

"Hi," he said simply and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

When he jumped off, Sasuke turned and gave him a quick kiss. "Ready to head home?" Naruto nodded then remembered something important. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"You ate my brownies!" Naruto accused. He put his chin in the air and began walk ahead of Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and ran to catch up with the now angry blond. He grabbed one of Naruto's hands and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto blushed and was speechless at the sudden action causing Sasuke to smirk. "I'll treat you to ramen tomorrow after school, alright?"

Naruto beamed a huge smile. "All that I can eat?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Alright, you better keep your word teme!"

He started walking and partially dragged Naruto. "Yeah, yeah. C'mon let's go home."

* * *

That night, the boys' parents went out for dinner and left them food to warm up. When they finished their homework, they decided to relax in the living room and watch some TV.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Naruto exclaimed thrusting his fist into the air.

Sasuke shook his head and pulled the energetic blond into his lap. Naruto fidgeted until they were both comfortable. Sasuke sat cross legged with Naruto sitting looking as if he were in a bridal style hold and used Sasuke's shoulder as a pillow.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto and saw how focused his face was on the television. He found it ridiculously adorable and didn't hold back the urge to kiss his forehead. Naruto looked up at him and smiled then leaned in to kiss him.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Ew, when'd you become so ooey gooey and" he jumped up and started to do a failure shuffle "Lovey, dovey, dovey?" (_A/N: Okay guys, I've been listening to T-ARA's Lovey Dovey all day and I had to include this. I apologize to those who don't understand the reference of this.)_

Sasuke laughed then bought the blond back on the couch to start tickling him. Naruto laughed hard and tried to fight back. He was on the verge of tears when Sasuke suddenly stopped and jumped off of him. Naruto sat up on his elbows hesitantly and cocked an eyebrow. Sasuke's back was to him.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"N-nothing," Sasuke stuttered. "I'll be right back. I need to uh, go to the bathroom really quick."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and hastily turned the other boy around. Sasuke was blushing and hand his hands over his crotch. Now Naruto was blushing; he didn't need Sasuke to tell him what he was hiding.

"Stop staring," Sasuke mumbled. "You'll make it worse."

Naruto didn't hear him. He didn't think; he only acted. He took Sasuke's hands away from his crotch and pinned him to the couch. Sasuke was blushing madly and staring up at Naruto. His face was serious but Sasuke could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto reached for the bulge of Sasuke's sweats and smirked at his gasp. "I just thought that I should pay you back for the other day."

Naruto slid Sasuke's pants and slowly rubbed his still clothed erection. Sasuke was panting and breathing out short groans. Naruto slowly slid his boxers down as he glanced up at the clock. Their parents wouldn't be home for another hour so they'd have time for clean up. He went to Sasuke's neck and began kissing it; sucking and biting, leaving marks on his skin. Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto ran a finger over the head of his erection. He clenched his teeth and grabbed onto the couch for dear life. Naruto finally began to move his hand up and down slowly. He watched Sasuke's face. It was red and sweaty. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his eyes would change from tightly closed to barely open.

"Don't…stare…at…me…" Sasuke panted ending with a groan as Naruto changed his pace. He started to move faster. He used his free hand to lift Sasuke's shirt and began sucking on his nipples. Sasuke was breathing raggedly now and Naruto could feel him tensing underneath.

"FUCK!" Sasuke screamed and released into Naruto's hand. He was panting heavily and looked up at Naruto who was still smirking. "Dobe," he breathed.

Naruto kissed his sweaty forehead. "Teme."

The boys cleaned up and went back to watching TV. Naruto only leaned on Sasuke's shoulder this time. They weren't ready for their parents to know so they did not want them to look like a couple if they walked in.

Naruto sighed and decided he better tell Sasuke how they got where they were now before they went any further. "Ano, Sasuke," he started.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto lifted his head from Sasuke's shoulder. He clasped his hands together and looked at the ground. "Okay, don't get mad but…my relationship with Shikamaru…it wasn't really serious…it was all Onii-san's idea."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_Okay guys I have a quick question: would it bother anyone if I used the words "penis" or "cock" in my lemony parts of the writing? I don't know why, but I felt weird-ish trying to use it while I was typing this one (and if you knew me personally in real life you'd understand my weird contradiction). So if you could, can you just let me know how you'd feel if I did this? I really would appreciate it . Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying it :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello! I appreciate the feedback! :D Um…nothing really to put here sooooo here's chapter 9!_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Moshii moshi: **Hello

**-kun: **Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Tadaima: **I'm/We're home

**Okaeri nasai: **Welcome home (formally)

**Baka: **Idiot/Stupid/Jackass

**Oyasumi: **Good night

**Aniki/Nii-san: **Older Brother

**Yatta: **Hooray/Yay/I did it

**Haiyaku: **Hurry up/quickly

**Hai hai: **Whatever/Okay

**Otou-san/Tou-san: **Dad

**Oka-chan/Ka-chan: **Mom

**Dobe: **Idiot/Loser

**Teme: **An rude way of saying "you"

**Ano sa: **Um/Hey

**Un: **Just something that Deidara says at the end of most of his sentences I think it means "yeah"

**Nanii: **What

**Ne: **Um/Hey

**Kitsune:**Fox (it's Itachi's nickname for Naruto)

**Itai: **Ouch

**Gomen ne: **Sorry

* * *

"Moshii,moshi," Itachi answered sleepily. He was taking a nap after a morning of classes.

"YOU FUCKER! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF MY BROTHER? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Sasuke screamed into the phone.

Itachi had pulled the phone from his ear and sighed. "Would you relax? I was only doing it out of your benefit."

"MY BENEFIT? MY FUCKING BENEFIT? GOD YOU FUCKING SADIST!"

Naruto sighed and sat cross legged in front of the door. Sasuke's screaming was muffled by the door. He always sat outside when Itachi and Sasuke argued because he knew he'd get involved somehow and preferred not to be.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Tadaima!" Mikoto called.

"Okaeri nasai!" Naruto called back. He sighed. Sasuke was still screaming.

Mikoto came up the stairs and eyed Naruto sitting with an impatient look on his face. "NO FUCK YOU!" she heard Sasuke scream. Even with the muffle, the words were easy to make out. "Is he talking to Itachi-kun?" she asked.

Naruto nodded sheepishly. "They haven't been at it for long though. It should be over soon."

"Well get to bed afterwards okay?"

"Will do!" Naruto said with a solute.

Fugaku came up the stairs and sighed when he heard Sasuke scream "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD!" He looked at Naruto sitting with a hesitant smile. "Itachi?" he asked.

This time both Mikoto and Naruto nodded. Fugaku sighed and Mikoto giggled.

"Oyasumi, Naruto-kun," Mikoto said heading towards their bedroom.

"Oyasumi," Naruto said with a bright smile and as soon as Mikoto closed the door, Sasuke opened his. Naruto looked up at him with a smile. "Everything alright?"

Sasuke nodded and sighed. "Baka Aniki," Sasuke mumbled. He helped Naruto up and then threw himself onto his bed. "Oyasumi," he mumbled.

"Oyasumi," Naruto yawned.

* * *

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one._

**BUH-RINGGGGGGG!**

"YATTA!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Dobe."

They were going to their family's beach house for the summer and Naruto was too excited for words. They'd be staying there for the whole summer with Itachi and his roommates. They still had to do homework and with the rumors still going around school about Naruto, Sasuke suggested they stay there the entire summer. Besides, they liked the people out there better than the people at school.

"I want to learn how to surf this summer. You think Kisame would teach me?" Naruto asked taking his shoes out of his shoe locker.

"Probably," Sasuke said with a shrug. "Did you finish packing yet?"

Naruto nodded. "I also stuffed some extra sun block in there for you," Naruto teased.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and slammed his locker. "Let's go dobe."

Itachi was there with his roommates when they got there. They were all crowded in front of the air conditioner.

"Tadaima," Naruto and Sasuke called.

"Haiyaku and change! I already put your bags in the trunk." Itachi called back.

"Hai, hai," Naruto called back as he and Sasuke ran upstairs.

The boys wore basketball shorts and a tank top. Sasuke had put the back of his hair in a pig tail and Naruto pinned his hair on the side. They came downstairs holding hands.

Mikoto kissed their foreheads and Fugaku ruffled their hair. "No funny business," Mikoto ordered. She looked at Itachi. "You better supervise them at _all _times, Itachi-kun."

Both Naruto and Sasuke blushed.

* * *

_**Naruto, Sasuke, Fugaku and Mikoto all sat at the dinner table. Both Naruto and Sasuke had their hands clasped. There was much tension in the air. **_

"_**Otou-san, Oka-chan. Sasuke and I would like to tell you something," Naruto began. He was doing his best not to blush madly. "Sasuke, if you please."**_

"_**Tou-san, Ka-chan, Naruto and I are…dating." Naruto looked over at Sasuke and saw a faint blush creep up to his cheeks. Both boys looked up at their parents. "We don't care if you do not approve of what we're doing. You can't stop us and—"**_

"_**If I catch you two doing anything dirty in that room, someone's moving into Itachi's room. Am I understood?" Mikoto interrupted. **_

_**Naruto and Sasuke blinked, looked at each other then looked back at their parents. They nodded.**_

"_**And it better not interfere with any school work," Fugaku warned. The boys nodded again and Fugaku smiled. "If that's all, you can go back to whatever you were doing."**_

_**Naruto and Sasuke smiled this time then went to their room. **_

"_**Well that was easier than I thought it'd be," Naruto sighed.**_

_**Sasuke scoffed. "I told you that there was nothing to worry about dobe."**_

"_**Yeah, right! I saw you blush teme!" Naruto accused.**_

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the back row of the van, Kisame sat with Itachi in second row and Sasori drove with Deidara in shotgun. Naruto was asleep and using Sasuke's lap as a pillow. In fact, everyone was sleeping except for Sasori and Sasuke. Sasori eyed Sasuke through the rearview mirror and smirked. Sasuke had been looking out the window and absently ran his fingers through Naruto's hair.

When they arrived, Itachi took Naruto on his back and carried him to his room. It was dark outside but they hadn't eaten lunch so they ordered pizza. Naruto was asleep in one of the rooms while everyone else chatted in the kitchen. The house was three stories and had 3 bathrooms. There were three rooms so they'd share them in pairs.

"Ano sa, Sasuke, Itachi, why don't you guys wake up Naruto if he falls asleep in the car, un?" Deidara asked taking a bite of pizza. Sasuke and Itachi gave him terrified looks and Deidara cocked an eyebrow. "Nanii?"

"Never, ever wake Naruto up," Sasuke warned.

"Unless you want to die of course," Itachi added.

"What's so horrible about waking him up?" Sasori asked.

* * *

"_**Ne, Sasuke-kun? Can you get Itachi-kun and Naruto-kun? It's time for dinner," Mikoto asked her 8 year old son. **_

"_**Hai, hai," Sasuke answered. He went up the stairs and stopped at Itachi's room first. He didn't even bother knocking. "Aniki, Oka-chan said to come down for dinner."**_

_**Itachi put his pencil down and nodded. "Come with me to wake Kitsune. He took a nap and told me to wake him up for dinner."**_

_**Sasuke followed Itachi to his and Naruto's room. Naruto was scrunched up in a fetal position and snoring lightly. Sasuke blushed slightly at how cute he looked. Itachi pretended he didn't notice his brother's blush and shook Naruto slightly. **_

"_**Kitsune, wake up," Itachi said then Sasuke seemed to blink and Itachi was on the floor. "ITAI!"**_

_**Naruto had punched Itachi in the nose and turned over to his other side. Sasuke was laughing and went over to the blond and shook him. "Ne, Naruto wake up! You have to see Itachi's face! It's—ITAI!" Naruto had kicked him in the shin. "DOBE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"**_

_**Naruto turned over and slowly opened his eye. "Nii-san, stop being so loud," he mumbled. **_

"_**BAKA, YOU JUST KICKED ME!" Sasuke shouted.**_

"_**What?" Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked and seemed to realize what was going on. "Ah! Gomen ne! I was dreaming I was a super hero beating bad guy butt!"**_

_**Itachi and Sasuke stared at their younger brother wide-eyed.**_

* * *

"So if you force him awake, he'll have physical outbursts?" Sasori asked.

"He says that it's because he can't tell he's dreaming sometimes," Sasuke explained.

Kisame was on the floor with Deidara laughing. Itachi rolled his eyes and continued munching on his pizza. The called it a night after the pizza was finished. They wanted to go to the beach tomorrow so they'd have to be there early if they wanted a good spot.

Sasuke walked into the room he'd be sharing with Naruto and eyed the sleeping blond. He smiled and walked over to kiss Naruto's forehead. _I love you, _he thought to his self.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hellooooo everyone! So I was re-reading one of my chapters and I made a writing boo-boo hehe. At the end of Chapter 8 I made it seem that the parents were home but then in Chapter 9 I made it seem the parents recently came home. So I'm gonna change that Chapter 8 paragraph for future readers. Okay. That is all. ENJOY READING!...and fapping maybe….LOL. _

_(ATTENTION NEW READERS. IGNORE THIS I FIXED MY ERRORS)_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Un: **Just something that Deidara says at the end of most of his sentences I think it means "yeah"

**Oi: **Hey/Yo

**Dobe: **Idiot/Loser

**Yada: **No

**Onii-san/Aniki: **Older brother

**Hai: **Yes/Okay

**Sugoi: **Amazing/Awesome

**Taiyaki: **Fish shaped bread filled with red bean paste (OMG IT'S FUCKING DELICIOUS!)

**Dango: **Dumplings that are sweet in this case (still haven tried them orz)

**Itadakimasu: **Thank you for the food

**Haiyaku: **Hurry up/Quickly

**Urusai: **Shut up

**Ne: **Um/Hey/Yo

-**kun: **Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kind of like a nickname you could say.

**Ritoru: **Little brothers

**Chibi: **Small/Midget/Smaller version

**Oyasumi: **Good night

* * *

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Naruto shouted stripping his shirt off and kicking off his flip flops.

"No fair, un!" Deidara called back doing the same thing.

Sasuke and Itachi sat under umbrellas and began reading while Sasori and Kisame ran into the water with surf boards. Sasuke was in the middle of a sentence when his book was suddenly flying up into the air. Itachi's did the same.

"Oi, dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"No reading today, only fun!" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's arm.

"Yada!" Sasuke protested trying to pull out of the blond's grasp. He felt Naruto let go and sighed of relief but the relief was short lived when Sasuke felt another pair of lips on his. He was super red now.

"Come play in the water with me," Naruto whined with a slight pout.

Sasuke looked away. "Fine," he mumbled.

Naruto smiled then looked at Itachi. "You too Onii-san!"

Itachi snatched his book out of Naruto's hand. "I'm not as easy as Sasuke."

"Boo, you're no fun." Naruto stuck his tongue out at him then pulled Sasuke up.

At first Sasuke was being a stick in the mud but after Naruto started a splash war with him, he was actually doing something and having fun. He grabbed Naruto by the waist and slammed them both into the water. Somehow their lips found each other in the process.

"Oi, love birds, get out the water! We have lunch!" Kisame called to the boys.

"Hai," both boys called back. Naruto jumped on Sasuke's back and they headed to their spot on shore.

"Sugoi! Sasori, you made all this?" Naruto asked with a twinkle in his eyes. There was a whole array of food. There were sushi rolls, sandwiches, buns, even taiyaki and dango for dessert.

Sasori nodded. "Enjoy."

"Itadakimasu," the group of males said in unison and began eating their food.

"Naruto, you have rice on your face," Itachi said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Huh? Where?" Naruto asked. He started to move his tongue to try and get it.

"I got it," Sasuke said with a small smile. He kissed it off of Naruto's face like it was no big deal and continued eating his food leaving the blond blushing like crazy.

"Ew, Sasuke stop trying to be cute, un," Deidara teased.

"He's cuter than you," Naruto retorted. He somehow remembered how to speak. He stuck his tongue out at the other blond.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna find someone this summer."

Sasuke eyed Sasori who looked away and seemed to roll his eyes. Sasuke smirked to his self and put his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh Sasuke, on your birthday we'll be out that night. Pein and Konan are throwing a party," Itachi announced.

Sasuke held back a gulp and Naruto tried not to make it obvious that he was trying not to blush. They'd be alone on Sasuke's birthday and Naruto was thinking very naughty thoughts about what could happen.

* * *

On the night of Sasuke's birthday, Naruto and Sasuke sat on the couch and watched TV. They cuddled under a blanket and Sasuke absently ran fingers through Naruto's hair. They could hear the college men running around the house getting ready for the party. They weren't hungry since they went to a very fancy restaurant for dinner. Sasuke loved Italian food. He especially loved when Naruto would get spaghetti sauce all over his face. Their parents had come earlier to celebrate and left after dinner.

"Sasuke, I'm leaving the emergency money on the coffee table alright?" Itachi said putting fifty dollars under a cup.

Sasuke nodded. "Have fun at your party," he said waving Itachi away.

"Itachi, haiyaku! Bye boys! Behave, un!" Deidara called.

Naruto waited until he heard the door click and the car drive off. He sat up and Sasuke gave him confused look. Naruto didn't give him a chance to speak and just attacked the other boy. He kissed him and forced him down onto the couch. He went to Sasuke's neck and got a small moan out of him. He trailed a hand down and teased Sasuke's semi-hard cock that was still clothed. He then pushed his shirt up and started playing with his nipples.

"Naruto," Sasuke half moaned, half whispered.

Naruto stopped kissing his neck but continued twisting and pinching Sasuke's nipples. "Yeah, birthday boy?" Naruto smirked and pinched a little harder getting another moan out of Sasuke. "I have a little surprise for you," Naruto whispered in his ear. He took the earlobe in his mouth and went back down to Sasuke's erection.

"Oh…really?" Sasuke managed to breathe out.

Naruto nodded and lifted Sasuke's shirt off. He kissed down his chest to his belly button and stopped right above the hem of his pants. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them off. He kissed his still clothed cock and Sasuke grunted. Naruto looked up at him and smirked. "You're so cute when you're enjoying yourself," Naruto teased.

"Urusai," Sasuke moaned.

Naruto chuckled and pulled his boxers off. "Did you shave recently?"

"You know my issue with pubic—ahhh," Naruto had cut him off and licked the head. He put only the head in his mouth and Sasuke sucked his breath in. He put a little more in his mouth and Sasuke gripped the couch. He started pushing up and Naruto held his hips down. Sasuke's breathing got my ragged as Naruto quickened his pace. Naruto concentrated on breathing and took most of Sasuke in his mouth. He sucked hard and started playing with Sasuke's balls. He took each one in his mouth once and moved his hand up and down on the shaft. When he put Sasuke's cock back in his mouth he felt Sasuke tense. He got ready for his release.

"N-naru—" He came in the blond's mouth.

Naruto swallowed the entire load and let Sasuke thrust inside. He looked up at Sasuke with a small smile and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sasuke was breathing hard and Naruto kissed his neck. "How was that?" he whispered.

"You're amazing," Sasuke breathed. He shifted up on his elbows and let Naruto kiss him. "It's your turn now."

"What?" but before he knew it, Sasuke was on top of him. "That was a birthday present! You don't have to do this," Naruto said. It came out weaker than intended due to Sasuke kissing his neck.

"Well, then let this be part two," Sasuke whispered. He brought a hand down to Naruto's pants and started rubbing the bulge. "Besides, I'd feel bad if I just left this alone."

_Oh thank god I shaved this morning, _Naruto thought to his self and gave in to Sasuke. Sasuke did small pecks on his neck causing the blond to giggle. "That tickles," Naruto said through laugher. Sasuke smirked and started kissing down his stomach. He didn't hesitate when he got to Naruto's pants. He stripped them off with his boxers then pulled his shirt off. He sucked on each nipple and jerked Naruto off before he went down on him. Sasuke licked up the shaft and took the head in his mouth. Naruto screamed out and took a tight hold on the couch. Sasuke easily took him whole (not because Naruto was smaller but because Sasuke didn't have gag reflex) and tickled his balls. He sucked hard and Naruto was going insane. Sasuke stopped sucking and licked Naruto's inner thigh earning a loud moan from the blond. He kissed Naruto's balls then quickly went up and down the shaft. Naruto started thrusting into Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke didn't stop him.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sa—fuck…FUCK!" Naruto came in Sasuke's mouth and shuddered.

Sasuke smirked as he wiped his mouth. He moved up to Naruto's ear and quickly nipped it. "I'm guessing you liked it," Sasuke teased.

"Cocky bastard," Naruto whispered. He smiled and kissed Sasuke. "Come on, let's clean up."

* * *

It began raining that night and Naruto heard a scratch on the kitchen door while he was making instant ramen. Naruto opened the door curiously and found an orange striped kitten with blue eyes. It was wet and had a pouting look on his face.

"Hey there little guy," Naruto cooed squatting down. "NE, SASUKE! CAN YOU GET ME A TOWEL?"

"Sure!" Sasuke called back. He went to the bathroom and found Naruto squatting down in front of the kitchen door. "What are you doing?" he asked handing Naruto the towel.

"I found a kitty," Naruto said showing Sasuke the now wrapped up cat. "I'm calling him Kyuubi."

"You think Aniki will let us keep it?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Of course he will. You just have to say you want him for your birthday. Now come help me clean him," Naruto said nonchalantly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed Naruto to the bathroom. He couldn't deny that the kitten was adorable and he liked that it made Naruto smile.

* * *

"RITORU, WHERE ARE YOU?" Itachi called drunkenly. "WHERE ARE MY ADORABLE CHIBI RITORU?"

"Onii-san is drunk," Naruto said with a chuckle. He dried off the kitten. "Kyuu-kun, let's go see Onii-san," Naruto cooed.

Sasori popped his head into the bathroom. He was always the designated driver. "What are you guys doing?"

"Naruto found a kitten," Sasuke explained.

"His name's Kyuubi. Isn't he cute?" Naruto said holding up the kitten towards Sasori's direction.

Itachi poked his head into the bathroom. His face was read and he had on a cheesey smile. "Ritoru! Hellooooooo!" He eyed the cat and squatted down to Naruto. "Oh he's so cute! Are we keeping him?"

Naruto nodded. "His name's Kyuubi."

Itachi grinned and Sasori helped him up."Well the guys are drunk so they'll crash in the living room. We can take the cat to the vet tomorrow but let him sleep in a box for now," Sasori said carrying Itachi out.

"Hai," Naruto and Sasuke said in unison as Sasori left.

"Told you Itachi would let us keep him," Naruto teased.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's find him something to sleep in then go to sleep."

Naruto nodded and the boys headed to the kitchen. They found a box in a bottom cupboard and put a pillow and a towel in it. Sasuke decided to share a bed with Naruto as a "part three" to his birthday present. They snuggled in a spooning position with Sasuke's arm around Naruto. He kissed the top of Naruto's head and then his neck to get a giggle out of the blond.

"Oyasumi," Naruto whispered.

"Oyasumi," Sasuke replied.

"Oyasumi, Kyuu-kun," Naruto called to his kitten.

The kitten meowed back and Naruto smiled to his self. _Best summer ever,_ he thought to his self.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been pretty crazy this past week. I had APs and a lot of drama I'm still not even done with. Well, since I had some free time I thought it'd be best if I just write this chapter. So here is Chapter 11!_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Gomen: **Sorry

**Ja ne: **Later

**Ne:** Um/Hey/Yo

**Kitsune: **Fox (it's Itachi's nickname for Naruto)

**Ano sa: **Hey/Um/You know

**Onii-san: **Older Brother

**Teme: **An rude way of saying "you"

**Dobe: **Idiot/Loser

**Hai: **Yes/Okay

**Gomen: **Sorry

**Baka:** Idiot/Stupid/Jackass

**Nanii: **What

**Urusai:** Shut up

**-kun: **Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

* * *

The next morning, Sasori drove Naruto and Sasuke to the vet as he promised. The other guys were dealing with hangovers and would kill anyone who showed them sunlight. All the curtains were closed and the lights were off when they left and no one doubted the house would still be like that by the time they got back.

At the vet, Kyuubi was just given a few vaccines. He wasn't sick surprisingly and it made Naruto very happy. The cat was sleeping in Naruto's arms as they all walked to the car.

"Naruto!" someone called.

Naruto turned and his smile grew huge. "Hey, Kiba!" he called back.

When Kiba reached them he bowed to Sasori and didn't even say anything to Sasuke. Kiba was a resident in the area. He always used to play with Naruto and Sasuke when they visited over the summer, however, he did not care much for Sasuke's attitude and Sasuke felt the same way.

"You should've told me you were here!" Kiba whined.

"Gomen! I was gonna call you this week," Naruto said with a pout.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm glad I found you. Tonight I'm having a party at my house and I want to see you there!" Naruto nodded but then looked over at Sasuke. Kiba noticed and sighed. "Uchiha, you can come too."

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at him then turned to Naruto. "I'll see you tonight. Party starts at 8! Ja ne!"

When they got home, just as expected, the house was dark. Deidara, Itachi and Kisame were all in the living room and Sasori placed 6 painkillers and 3 glasses of water on the coffee table. They each took two painkillers then put their heads down. Itachi looked up and noticed a bundle in Naruto's arms.

"Ne, Kitsune, what's in your arms?" Itachi asked.

"It's a kitten. You said we could keep him last night," Naruto replied.

Itachi cocked an eyebrow then sighed. "Whatever. Just take care of." He put his head back down and went to sleep.

* * *

"Ano sa, Sasuke, can you help me? This pin won't go in my hair," Naruto asked. He and Sasuke were getting ready for Kiba's party.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. When put the pin in place he leaned down to Naruto's ear and whispered "You look hot," the nipped at his ear.

Naruto blushed and laughed. "So do you." He tilted his head up to kiss the other boy.

The boys were basically wearing the same thing; black skinny jeans and a tank top. The only difference was that Naruto's was orange and Sasuke's was dark blue. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was wearing his special necklace from his grandmother and started to take it off.

"Why are you taking off my necklace?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want you to lose it at the party," Sasuke said putting it in a drawer. "Ready to go?"

Naruto nodded. "You better dance with me, teme!"

"Dobe," Sasuke said with a chuckle.

* * *

Sasori dropped them off at Kiba's house and there were already tons of people there when they arrived.

"Call me when you're ready to go home," Sasori said as the boys got out.

"Hai," they called.

Kiba answered the door and hugged Naruto but completely ignored Sasuke. He led them through a crowd of people, keeping Naruto's hand in his with Sasuke having a glare focused on him. They stopped and were in a group of people talking.

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Hyuuga, what are you doing here?"

Neji Hyuuga was class representative of the other tenth grade class. He was closet thing to a best friend Sasuke had.

"I'm visiting my cousin. I didn't know you knew Inuzuka." He eyed Naruto and smiled. "Nice to see you too Uzumaki."

"Hiya, Neji!" Naruto said with a huge smile.

"Ne, how do you know them?" Kiba asked.

"I go to school with them," Neji answered. He looked back at Naruto and Sasuke. "So what are you two doing out here?"

"We're here staying with Onii-san and his roommates for the summer," Naruto answered. He paused then a giant smile appeared on his face and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "I love this song! Come dance with me!" Without waiting for his answer, Naruto dragged Sasuke to the dance floor. They disappeared into the crowd and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and they began to grind against each other.

When the song ended, the found their way back to Neji and Kiba. Sasuke stayed with them while Naruto went to go get some drinks.

"Hey there, cutie," someone whispered to Naruto and was too close for Naruto's comfort. He moved away then turned. Some guy with brown hair and green eyes was smirking at him. "I'm Shun. I saw you dancing with that guy earlier. How about you ditch him and go have some fun with me. I don't usually go for girls flat chests but I'll make an exception for you."

Naruto smirked. "Gomen, but guys who can't tell the difference between a boy and a girl don't interest me. I'm not flat chested, I just have a dick." And with that, he walked away back to his friends leaving Shun confused and speechless.

"Hey, was that guy over there bothering you?" Sasuke asked taking a drink from Naruto.

"No, he just thought I was a girl. Maybe I should stop pinning my hair up like this." He sighed and pouted slightly.

"No, I like your hair in this style. It makes you look pretty," Sasuke teased.

Naruto blushed slightly. "Baka!"

Kiba narrowed his eyes slightly. "Naruto, sorry to ask this but isn't it a little weird for you to be dancing with Uchiha at a party when there's hundreds of other single people here ready to mingle?"

"Huh? What do you mean it's weird?" Naruto asked cocking up and eyebrow.

"I mean, Uchiha is your _brother_ not your boyfriend, right?" Kiba said with a laugh.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Um, actually Kiba, Sasuke and I are dating."

Kiba choked slightly on his drink. "N-n-nanii? For how long?"

"Almost two months," Sasuke answered grabbing Naruto by the waist. "That doesn't bother you, does it Inuzuka?"

Kiba shook his head and blushed slightly. "Of course not!"

"Liar," Neji mumbled.

"Urusai!" Kiba whined.

* * *

When they got home, Naruto jumped into Sasuke's bed and snuggled closely to him. Sasuke kissed his forehead and smiled to himself.

"You don't find it weird do you?" Naruto whispered.

"Find what weird?" Sasuke asked stroking his fingers through the blond locks.

"That you're dating your little brother." Naruto pouted slightly to himself and squished his face into Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke chuckled. "Dobe, I've loved more than a brother should since the day I met you."

Naruto's blush intensified. He took in a deep breath and felt a knot form in his stomach. "I love you, Sasuke," he whispered. He felt his heart beat faster as he waited for Sasuke's reply.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's face so he could look him in the eyes. "I love you too, Naruto." He kissed him then smiled. "And I always will."

* * *

"Ugh! I don't wanna go back to school! I wanna stay here," Naruto whined as he threw his suit case in the trunk.

Sasuke chuckled. "Come on dobe."

They sat in the back of the van and their journey home began. They all played eye-spy, sang to songs on the radio and played would you rather to pass the time. Sasori eyed Naruto in the back and sighed.

"Naruto, put your seat belt on," he called.

Deidara turned back to tease the younger blonde but instead his eyes widened. Itachi and Kisame turned and did the same but were all speechless. No screams were heard, only the crash of two cars.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his new homeroom with bandages on his face, a cast on his arm and huge frown on his lips. Everyone turned with widened eyes at the sad and injured boy. Sasuke ignored them and sat down. It was Sakura who gathered up the courage to walk over to him.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright? And where's Naruto?" she asked.

Sasuke didn't even bother to keep it to himself. The entire school would find out sooner or later. "We got into an accident on our way home during vacation. Naruto…he…" Sasuke held back tears. "He's in a coma," he whispered.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 12

_So guys I'm sorry to say but…this will be the last chapter of I Don't Like Girls D: HOWEVER I will not stop writing stories! I wanna say thank you to all of you who have been keeping up with my updates and writing wonderful review. I hope you enjoyed the story and this chapter as well. Here we go! I present Chapter 12!_

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Oi: **Hey/Yo

**Onii-san/Aniki: **Older brother

**Kitsune: **Fox (it's Itachi's nickname for Naruto)

**-san:** Mr./Ms./Mrs. or respectfully address someone

**Dobe: **Idiot/Loser

**-kun: **Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Oka-san: **Mom

**Moshii moshii/Mosh mosh: **"Hello" when you answer the phone (the second one is the informal way)

**Ne: **Hey/You/Um

* * *

_**Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. His face burned a bit and he felt his arm being elevated. He could hear a loud beeping noise and that made him realize he was in the hospital. But why?**_

"_**Oh thank goodness," his mother said kissing his forehead. **_

_**Sasuke looked around to see his father, his brother, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori looking at him with small but sad smiles. Itachi and his roommates were covered in bandages. **_

"_**What happened?" Sasuke asked. His voice was very raspy. **_

"_**We got in a car accident," Itachi explained. He frowned when he saw Sasuke's eyes search around the room.**_

"_**Where's Naruto?" **_

_**Everyone pursed their lips together and Mikoto cried silently. **_

"_**You and him got the worst of the crash. Naruto's in surgery right now. His lung collapsed and his legs are broken…they have to replace a lot of bone with metal," Itachi said quietly. **_

_**Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do so he cried. He just cried and worried. Itachi looked away and wiped his eyes. **_

_**When Naruto's surgery was over, there was a mixture of happiness and sadness. He survived it and it was successful. However, he went comatose.**_

* * *

That had happened almost three weeks ago. Sasuke went to visit Naruto every day after school and stayed all day on the weekends. He talked to Naruto like he was awake. He'd tell him about his day, how everyone was doing. He'd retell whatever lessons they learned in class. The soccer team visited and so did several other classmates. Shikamaru was a constant visitor and Sasuke always made sure he never left the two alone. There was a table full of get well soon presents in the room.

When October came, Sasuke worried. It was 9 more days until Naruto's birthday. Sasuke was going to throw him a surprise party. He looked down at the sleeping blond. He looked peaceful. Sasuke grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Wake up soon," he whispered. There was a knock at the door and he knew it was their parents ready to take him home. It was a Sunday. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's lips. He stared at him for a bit hoping that it would wake him up. It didn't. He sighed and whispered goodbye.

Sasuke still wasn't used to sleeping in his bed alone. Almost every night over the summer, he'd had slept in same bed as Naruto. He missed the extra warmth. As every day passed, his bed seemed to get colder.

"Oi, Uchiha, mind if I come with you to see Uzumaki today?" Neji asked after a student government meeting.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't mind. I don't think he'll mind either," he replied with a small smile.

* * *

Naruto's eyes were still closed when the two arrived. Sasuke smiled slightly. "Oi, dobe, I'm here. I bought Hyuuga with me."

Sasuke pulled up two seats next to the bed for him and Neji.

"How's he been doing?" Neji asked.

"Well his recovery is going well. Sometimes he'll talk in his sleep but he once he wakes up he can be discharged," Sasuke explained.

"What about his legs? Will he still be able to play on the soccer team?"

"Maybe next year, but he's definitely gonna need some physical therapy." He looked over at the sleeping blond. "He's never gonna want to ride in a car ever again after this," Sasuke sighed.

* * *

_**It was the first summer the Uchihas would be going to their summer house with Naruto in the family and Naruto was having a fit. He stayed in his room and pulled his knees to his chest. He cried to himself silently. "I'm not going in that car," he mumbled to himself.**_

"_**And why not?" Sasuke asked crouching down next to him.**_

_**Naruto jumped slightly. He didn't realize the other boy was in the room. "Everyone'll get hurt if I'm in the car," he said quietly. **_

_**Sasuke pursed his lips together. He remembered his mother telling him about the car crash that killed the blond's father. He sighed. "Then how are you going to get to the summer house?"**_

"_**I'll walk!" Naruto said with a huff. **_

_**Sasuke chuckled and grabbed a napkin to wipe Naruto's tears. "How about you take a nap in the car ride?" he suggested.**_

"_**How will that help?"**_

"_**Well, by the time you wake up, we'll be there," Sasuke said.**_

"_**And when you sleep in a car, you're protected from accidents," Itachi said walking over to his little brothers.**_

"_**That's not true Onii-san!" Naruto argued.**_

"_**Yeah it is. As long as you're not driving," Itachi said with a smirk.**_

_**Naruto pouted. "You promise?"**_

_**Itachi nodded. "That's we always sleep in the car when we drive. Right, Sasuke?" Sasuke blinked but caught on quickly and nodded. "See? Now come on. Stop being a baby and let's go."**_

_**Naruto sighed and nodded.**_

* * *

"Does he still do that?" Neji asked.

"Only when it's a long car ride but we play games and talk a lot if he's not sleepy so he'll be distracted," Sasuke explained. "He's so fragile sometimes. He is constantly getting hurt or sick."

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon," Neji said placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

* * *

The dreaded day arrived. October 9th. Tomorrow was Naruto's birthday and he still was not awake. Sasuke wouldn't lose hope. He was going to buy a cake and have a stack of presents ready to be opened by his lover.

After school the next day, Sasuke was followed by Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji and the entire soccer team (including their coach, Asuma) to the hospital. When they arrived, Sasuke's parents, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Itachi and his roommates were already there. There was a table specifically for food and one specifically for presents.

Sasuke had put a party hat on Naruto and smiled. He leaned down to his ear and whispered "Please wake up birthday boy." When he brought his face back up he noticed Naruto tighten his eyes and scrunch his face up. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Naruto's eyelids slowly rise. The blond blinked a few times then looked around.

"What's going on? Where am I?" he whispered.

Sasuke didn't care who was looking. He started crying and kissed Naruto right on the lips. Mikoto and Tsunade cried with him and Gaara went to get a doctor. Sasuke hugged him carefully and let tears fall down his face.

"You're awake," he whispered.

"Sasuke, what's going on? Stop crying, please?" Naruto said sleepily.

Itachi chuckled. "You've been asleep for a very long time, Kitsune."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "How long is a long time?" Naruto looked around the room and saw that there were presents and food everywhere. He finally realized the party hat on his head and gasped. "Sasuke, it's your birthday again?"

Sasuke looked up and laughed. He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. "It's your birthday, dobe. It's been a little over a month."

Naruto nodded. "Can I sit up?" he asked.

Sasuke adjusted the bed for him just as the doctor came in.

"It's great to see you're awake, Uzumaki-san," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay I guess. My legs feel kind of weird though." He looked under his blankets to see his legs were casted. His eyes widened. "What happened to me?"

"Let me just give you a quick check up first and then I'll explain."

Naruto pouted but nodded and let his doctor do what he needed to do.

"Well, everything seems to fine. He can go home tonight just bring him back next week for another check up and so we can create a therapy schedule," the doctor explained to Mikoto and Fugaku.

Naruto sighed impatiently. "Can I know what happened now?"

"Yes dobe," Sasuke answered. He noticed Naruto's eyes trail down to his still casted arm.

"Your arm," Naruto whispered.

"Trust me, it's not as bad as it seems," Sasuke said with a chuckle. "We got in a car crash on our way home and since the car came from behind, we got the worst of the impact. Only my arm is broken but your lung collapsed and you broke both of your legs. There's metal in them now but you're gonna be in a wheel chair for a bit. My cast should be off by Christmas."

Naruto nodded. He looked at his casted legs again and frowned. "No soccer this year?"

"Unfortunately no, but from what I heard from Uchiha-san, you should be playing again by next year," Asuma said with a smile.

"Alright, enough talk. Let's not have this delicious food go to waste!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

* * *

_One Year Later_

* * *

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Can you two come down here please?" Mikoto called.

Sasuke and Naruto came down the steps as they quickly straightened their clothes. They had been in the middle of taking their kissing just a tad too far. They sat next to each other across from their parents at the dining table.

"Now as you two know, your mother and I are going to be gone for the rest of the week," Fugaku began.

"And we just want to remind you to be safe," Mikoto continued.

"Oka-san, relax! Sasuke and I can take care of ourselves! Besides, Onii-san isn't too far away," Naruto insisted.

Mikoto smiled and nodded. The boys went back up to their room and actually watched their movie. Kyuubi jumped into Naruto's lap and licked his hand. Naruto smiled at the cat and pet his head. Sasuke's phone vibrated and saw it was a text from Itachi.

_Look under your bed, _it said. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow but went over to his bed as Naruto played with Kyuubi. There was a black box underneath. Sasuke slid it out and pulled the top off. When he saw what was inside he blushed madly. It was full of condoms and bottles of lube. Right on top was a folded up note which Sasuke dared to open and read.

_I know you want to give Kitsune a wonderful birthday present but I thought I should at least make sure you two are safe about it. I know you probably won't use the condoms but who knows._

_-Itachi _

Sasuke sighed, closed the box and put it back under his bed. He dialed Itachi's number.

"Moshii, moshii," Itachi answered.

"Fuck you," Sasuke said simply then he hung up and went to snuggle with Naruto.

It was Naruto's birthday tomorrow and Sasuke had planned a night full of fun, eating and…sex. Although the last part was supposed to be a surprise, Naruto already expected it. Even so, he remained aloof for Sasuke's sake.

* * *

Sasuke took Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen after school for dinner. They played at the arcade for a bit afterwards then went for a walk in the park. Once they got home, they sat in their room and watched Naruto's favorite movie while they ate some birthday cake their mom made before she left.

"Ne, Naruto," Sasuke said.

Naruto turned putting cake in his mouth. "Yeah?"

"You have icing on your cheek," Sasuke said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed the icing off his cheek. He moved his face back and lowered his eyelids slightly as his lips formed a smirk.

Naruto smirked back at him and pounced on top of the other boy. He pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke rolled them over causing Naruto to gasp slightly. He took complete advantage of this and stuck his tongue in the blond's mouth earning a moan. He started to grind against Naruto and kiss his neck. He left marks on his neck and smiled at the sounds Naruto was making. He stopped kissing and carried Naruto to his bed.

Sasuke took off his own shirt then Naruto's and just stared at his blushing lover. "You're a beautiful sight to look at," Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto smiled. "Kiss me," he begged.

Sasuke obliged to the birthday boy's request. He started grinding against Naruto again and played with his nipples. Naruto let out a moan as Sasuke left his lips for his neck again. He lifted his head to Naruto's ear and slowly stroked Naruto's still clothed erection.

"You sure about this, dobe?" he whispered.

Naruto nodded and whimpered as Sasuke nipped on his ear. Sasuke got off of the blond and reached under his bed for the black box. Naruto propped his self up on his elbows and eyed Sasuke confusingly then his eyes widened when he saw the contents of the box.

"Is that why you said 'fuck you' to Itachi yesterday?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded and blushed slightly. "Do you want to use a condom?"

"Well we did go to the doctor last week…and we did get tests for STDs and all that…we were negative so I think we'll be alright without it…" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke kissed his forehead. "Relax, that's the key to this thing."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke removed both of their pants then opened a bottle of the lube. He covered his fingers in it then Naruto took the bottle from him and put some in his hand.

"What are you—ah," Sasuke moaned as Naruto slid his hand up and down Sasuke's unclothed cock.

"This is so we don't have to pause when we're ready," he whispered.

Sasuke smirked and gently pressed the boy on his back. He got on top of him and slid one finger into Naruto. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders and scrunched his eyes together. Sasuke kept his finger still and waited until he felt Naruto relax.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. Sasuke bit his lip but moved his finger. When he heard Naruto start to moan he added another finger. Naruto whimpered but started moaning again. When Sasuke had three fingers in he couldn't wait any longer. He removed his fingers and positioned himself to push inside of Naruto. He leaned over and kissed the blond while he slowly slid in. Naruto half moaned and half whimpered into the kiss. Sasuke stay still until Naruto broke the kiss.

"Move," he breathed.

Sasuke nodded and started going slowly. Naruto's moans encouraged him to move faster. He started pounding into Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto pushed him on his back and began riding Sasuke. Sasuke grunted and moaned at the same time. Naruto leaned over him and put his hands on either side of Sasuke's head to balance. He and Sasuke were almost screaming from pleasure. Sasuke took Naruto's cock in his hand and began moving in sync with Naruto's thrusts.

"Fuck…Sasuke…I'm cumin—AHH!" Naruto screamed releasing into Sasuke's hand and all over their torso. Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his hips and kept thrusting and came not too long afterwards. He slid out and Naruto rolled onto his back on Sasuke's side. They were both breathing heavily and covered in sweat and cum. Sasuke rolled over to his side and leaned in to kiss Naruto.

"You alright?" he asked quietly.

Naruto nodded and grinned. "That was amazing."

Sasuke chuckled and kissed the blond again. "Sleepy?"

"Very," Naruto said adding a yawn.

Sasuke was thankful that there was no school the next day. He pulled Naruto closer to him and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too," Naruto breathed. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," Sasuke whispered.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke and Naruto were rudely awoken when Sasuke's phone began to ring. Sasuke saw the caller ID say "Aniki" and groaned.

"Pick it up, it might be important," Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed and put the phone a speaker so he could hold Naruto in both of his arms.

"Mosh, mosh," he said to the phone.

There was a pause and both boys cocked an eyebrow then the phone got loud with music.

"I JUST HAD SEX AND IT FELT SO GOOD!" was all that was heard from the phone then it suddenly stopped and the shifting of the phone could be heard. Naruto and Sasuke just stared at the phone wide eyed and red in the face.

"CONGRATS ON THE SEX!" they heard Itachi and his roommates yell in unison then they hung up.

Naruto's blush intensified and Sasuke glared so intensely at the phone Naruto was afraid it would blow up.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" Sasuke screamed.

* * *

**THE END :D**


End file.
